We can't be friends! Marco x Oc
by AnnalieseeMayy
Summary: I always wanted to be a marine. A good marine. But why are these pirates messing it up! I can't believe the pirate wants to be friends, with a marine no less? What the hell is wrong with him! Hell to the no! We can't be friends! Marco x Oc
1. Chapter One - How it began

Marco

I kicked away the young chore boy again, and this time when he gets up he crumbles back to his knees. Smart move kid.

Slowly, just to freak him out, I walked over. But surprisingly, before I made it five feet from the child- another Marine jumped in front of him.

A female Marine, she was at least two heads shorter than me, with sun kissed skin- that clearly displayed a variety of scars up and down both arms and even on her chest and neck- and dark brown hair reaching just past her neck, her eyes were a light chocolate color that held open defiance.

I had to give it to her though- the bold front she put up, standing up to me. That's something although it wohld be a lot more convincing if she could tame the tremble she had going on.

"What are you doin girlie?" I chuckle, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Please," she starts, surprisingly calm, "He's stupid, I know. Just please don't.." she shakes her head, glancing down at her friend, who glares back up. The girlie looks back up but her gaze doesn't even make it to my head- how cute, she can't even make eye contact with me.

"He attacked me ya know? I was just going about my day." I shrug, pushing a lazy smile onto my face.

She panics for a second for regaining her composure, "Okay well.." she gulps, "I'll take it. What ever you want to do to him- do it to me instead." she says bravely.

"Mara..." her little friend breathes, attempting to get up but falling again.

"Really?.." I can't believe it, there's a marine begging me to beat her. What are the marines coming to? I chuckle again raising a brow, "You're either really brave or really stupid."

The girlie looks down, nodding to herself, "I know- I'm still figuring it out myself." Obviously I wasn't supposed to hear that. A laugh bubbles up, what an entertaining person. But seriously is she a marine? She wears a marine uniform and I think I've seen her behind her crazy Vice Admiral before. Might as well have some fun with this. A bright blush claims her tanned cheeks, she's embarrassed that I heard? Yep, definitely wasn't meant for my ears.

"Alright girlie," I nod, a cruel smile coming to my face, "Come here." I gesture with two fingers. Her whole body tenses and I see her breathing stop as she slowly looks up to meet my gaze. But as quick as they came up they went back down, making my smile widen.

She nods taking a wary step forward.

"Don't worry, I'll be easy." I assure, reaching out to grab hold of the front of her jacket and drag her forward- I mean I had to scare her a little bit. She flinches and clenches her eyes shut, and I actually have to put an effort forward to hold back my chuckle.

After a few second she opens her eyes, and up close I can see the grey specks lining her pupils, and making the brown look even brighter- why am I even noticing this? She's just a weak Marine.

"Here's your warning girlie. Don't mess with the big bad pirates who can kick your ass." With that said I let her go, she catches herself, and her shock overcomes her fear and she meets my eyes. What an odd mixture.

"You're not going to..?"

"Do you want me to?" I question amused. She shakes her head, I take a few steps back.

"But you're a pirate.." she mumbles under her breath.

"And you're a marine." I smirk back, saluting and changing to my hybrid form before leaping into the air. She stares in wonder and astonishment along with the same shock. And before I loose site of her, I watch her eyes roll back and she falls back into her stunned crewmates arms.

I chuckled.

Maybe I should've reminded her to keep breathing.

Mara is her name.. Hmm. I'll have to remember that.

**So Im not sure how popular this story is gonna be but I had it on my computer for a few days and I really wanna post it and get some opinions. So please tell me what you think. More to come no matter what you say (sorry not sorry) -Annalise**


	2. Chapter Chapter Two - I'm alive?

**So I decided this story will most likey be updated every Sunday. Maybe once during the week if I have the time. I updated a second time already (May 18, Sunday) because this story got two reviews in twenty-four hours... so I had to update.**

**Insanity122 - You are (once again) the first commenter! You are freaking amazing! I'm glad you like the story. FYI I do plan to keep up with both stories. Enjoy!**

** - I know the first chapter sucked. But I could not decide how to start the story... so yeah. I hope you like this better.**

* * *

I came to in the ships medbay. It took me a good fifteen minutes to figure out how I got there and when I did I wished I hadn't.

A freaking _pirate_ let me go with a warning. He didn't lay one finger on me... ok well he grabbed my shirt but I don't have a single bruise-well from him at least. Garp was a little... well I don't have a proper word for how Garp was acting after he was disappointed that he didn't see any pirates himself then he pouted. It didn't last long because Justin mentioned training which was stupid because everyone knows its just Garp quenching his boredom by beating everyone down.

So that what we were doing. Garp against me, Justin and Cruse. Apparently it was pick-on-the-chore-boys day. Well girl in my case but still all the same. I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty scared at this moment. the deck was deathly silent, everyone silent waiting to see who Garp would go after first. And honestly I wasn't sure myself, he might go after Justin because he picked a fight with a commander, but then again he might go for me because I almost got myself killed saving Justin.

So both Justin and I were completely shocked when the old man went after Cruse yelling _surprise_ and laughing like a maniac. But I was greatful. Plus I took my chance and ran to hid, you might think me a whimp but fighting Garp is not fun.

"Cheater. Get out of there!" Justin whisper/shouted pullin me back from the open doorway- and my escape.

"No! This is your fault! You deal with it." I whisper/shouted back. It wss safe to say neither of us wanted Garp's attention. And that was where we went wrong- suddenly a fist slams into both our heads launching us through the wall and into another.

"OW!" I groan my hands flying up to relieve the pain, coughing through the dust cloud. I could literally feel the menacing glare on the back of my head as I sat up, and I was pretty frightened turning around to see the ship doctor- Melus, standing over me hands on his eyes narrowed.

On the bright side Garp hit us both into the infirmary.

"H-hey Melus.. Hows the weather?" I ask stupidly lookong away.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" He growls,

"Training with the old man." I sigh deflating completely. For a second I thought I saw compassion in his eyes before the steely brown went back to menacing.

"**Girlie**! Good you're up! Lets get back to training." Garp smiles widely.

"No you crazy old man! One of these days you're gonna kill me! Then I can never become a good marine!" I shout back raising a fist, this only excites him though.

"Thats the spirit girlie! Lets get back to work and I will make you the _best_ marine ever! Bwahahahahaha!" he reaches down and grabs my arm before dragging me up,

"And it looks like you are the only one awake! It's your lucky day!" He adds hastily. I freeze and dig my heels into the deck, _n__o way am I gonna survive this! Cruse and Jansen are sooo dead after this!_

I groaned again tossing an arm over my face.

"Stop being a drama queen." Justin sighs, "You should feel lucky you're alive. Especially after the hit you took."

"Thats true. You're lucky someone jumped in the water to save you. They said you were unconscious when they brought you back on deck." Cruse nods, stuffing his arms behind his head and laying back on his hammock.

It was strange that us three shared a room. For obvious reasons, but I was never one of those girls who cared to much. I'm more of a tomboy then lets-paint-our-nails-and-talk-boys girls. One of the reasons I joined the marines.

"Yeah it was hilarious she was purple!" Justin laughs,

"You were awake you little twit?!" I glare my best but he ignores it and conitnues to describe how crappy I looked to Cruse.

Sighing I leaned back on my own hammock. During _training_ I took at kick to the back from Garp and he literally sent me flying through the deck railing and into the water. That idiot. Of couse I passed out. Melus was so mad he wouldn't he let me enter the medbay instead they brought me here and let me rest.

"You two suck." I grumble. "We need another girl. Oof-" Justin jumped on my stomach and smiled widely,

"But why would we need another girl? We have you Mara." he has an innocent look in his eyes but I know from being on the same ship with him the last two years that he is crazy and definitely not innocent.

"Get off you turd you're heavy," I lift my foot enough to kick him off but he laughs and jumps away,

"But seriously why would we want another girl. Aren't you enough?" Cruse's eyebrows furrow.

"I don't answer dumb questions. Good night loosers." I pull the covers over my head and turn away.

"Night Mara." they said in unison and the light flicks off.

I was almost asleep when a thought hit me -for the thousandth time today.

A pirate let me go.

Phoenix Marco let me go with a warning.

I wonder if he knew I am a marine?

Would he have let me go so easily then?

No of course not.. I guess. Maybe I could ask him next time I see him.

_What_?

How about no? Don't ask him, you will never see him again.

As much as I wished that was true I knew it wasn't. Garp is obsessed with Whitebeard-that sounds wrong- of course I will have to see him again. Ugh, what a drag.

Why is it still on my mind, is it really hard to believe that a pirate didn't kill me? Well.. kinda. What pirate would pass up the chance to kill a marine? None. This is messing up my sleep, I have absolutely no reason to worry.

Except for the threat hanging over my life.


	3. Chapter Three - I jinxed it

**So I am uploading for the third time this week since I had some extra time. Here is the third and fourth chapters.**

**Guest - I am sooooo happy you like it. This one isn't much longer so I took the opportunity to post two chapters since you asked so kindly :) I hope you like these as well!**

* * *

I ducked avoiding another punch to the face and rolled away ducking into an ally. We caught up to the Whitebeard pirates this morning and as soon as pirates and marines were in the town a giant brawl broke out. I will admit I am not much of a fist to fist fighter. I liked to get on buildings and snipe. Not to mention it was a lot safer up here.

So here I was scaling a wall to get up on a three story building with my rifle in hand, I was quick to lay down and start aiming down to the fight. The hard part was, not accidentally shooting marines who got in the way. So zeroing in on a pirates leg I took a deep breath, breathed out and pulled the trigger. He went down with a yell. I couldn't help but smirk, no one knew where the shot even came from.

I took ten more shots never shooting to kill only wound and before I knew it most of the pirates were supporting their fallen comrades or gone.

"Where is it coming from?"

"I dont know! No one even has a gun."

Realizing that the pirates were right I quickly took my rifle back onto the roof. How could I be so careless? I don't want to die. The marines were confused but happy and the fight broke out again now that they were more evenly matched.

So I rolled to a clear spot and stood where they couldn't see me. Time to find a new spot. I stepped on the ledge and prepared to climb down when I felt a lingering gaze behind me, and turned.

"Girlie. Is that you shooting my friends?"

Well crap. Isn't this just great? I have good luck. Wasting no time I saluted the pirate -like an idiot, why would I piss him off more? - and did a back flip off the roof. I could hear his hurried footsteps as I broke the glass of a window and jumped into it. As soon as my feet hit the floor I was running out the room and down the hall looking for the steps and making it to the second floor,

"Oy! Girlie get back here! We need to talk! " I hear him shout from the room, so the dumb pirate has a little sense? Surprising. I ducked under a desk hearing his rapid footsteps and smirked as he skidded to a stop.

"Damn." he cursed quietly before spinning around clearly looking for me. He cursed again before running out the down the next set of steps, he fell for it! Thats freaking hilarious. Stupid pirate. Although now that he was looking for me its probably best to sit this fight out. Call me a scaredy cat if you please but I think I did my fair share. Now I just needed to wait for signs of the fleeing- or I could go to a window and help out- thats not to bad.

I quickly ducked by a shattered window and took aim, making sure to hide in the shadows only the tip of my gun showing out the window. This was so much easier than trying to fight the Phoenix. Well actually this was a lot better than being beaten down by the Phoenix.

A crack behind me made me jump but it was to late, the rifle was knocked from my hand and out the window.

I felt myself slammed into the wall, my feet not even touching the floor. To top it off I was being held in a vice tight grip by my wrist that felt like it was going to pop any second. My right hand went to grip the hand holding my left one and my eyes opened to glare at the idiot- oh. It would seem I freaking jinxed my luck. Ugh! One of his hands had mine up above both of us, and his other was on his hip. He was leaning forward with narrows eyes, only inches away. - To close for comfort.

"I thought you were still in here girlie. Smart plan, but I saw through it." he smirks. My eyes widen with disbelief before glaring again, there was no freaking way this dumb pirate had tricked me. But his lazy eyes didn't lie.

"Why didn't you just answer my question back on the roof?" he asks seriously- surprising me, what kind of question is that, "It probably would've been a lot more comfortable for you."

"Stay and let you kill me? Why the hell would I do that?" I growled, he tightened his grip on my wrist and I feel my breathing falter for a second, this bastard is seriously going to break my wrist. No! Then I can't shoot!

"Stop." My voice sound like I was begging. I do not beg so I was quick to send him a death glare.

"I never said I would kill you girlie." He tsked, shaking his head.

"Don't even say something so stupid. Of course you would have. I've been shooting you're friends all morning!" I bite back quickly. Ugh, just hurry up and kill me pirate!

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you about that, why have you been shooting them?" I give him a 'seriously?' look through my glare, "I mean, why haven't you killed them?

I sigh through my nose my jaw tensed was this pirate seriosuly questioning me right now? He raised his brow,

"Really?" he fails to hide his surprise for a second before his lazy mask comes back. "You- a marine- don't want to kill us-pirates?"

"Tch, I could ask you the same thing? Why didn't you kill me last time?" I glare up at him again. I mean how the hell is he still taller than me? Im like a foot off the ground right now.

"Well. Its very simple." he smirks widely, "I'm pretty positive you are the one who challenged my buddy to a drinking contest the other night at the bar."

My eyes widen, "Nope. Not me. You got the wrong chick! I would not be caught drinking with a pirate."

"Your body disagrees. And to be fair you weren't caught drinking with a pirate. At least by your superiors." If anything his smug smile widens.

I sputter opening my mouth to retort but I have nothing so I close it and slump in defeat.

He chuckles softly, "See that wasn't so hard?"

I feel the ground touch the bottoms of my feet and my eyes snap back open, he let go of my wrist and stepped back. My wrist was red and had a hand marked into it which made me glare at the smug pirate.

"Now what do you want?" I keep my eyes narrowed.

"Now's the fun part,"

"Fun part?" I question, he nods,

"Fight time."

Then the idiot is running at me, I scream as we both tumble out of the window and to the cement, thankfully it's his back that hits the floor but still we both go rolling both wanting to end up on top.

I hear the battle has stopped obviously everyone wanted to know why the heck someone would willingly jump out of a two story window. Hell I'm still wondering myself.

"That Marco?"

"Is that chore girl Wilder?"

"What is she doing?! Doesn't she know thats a commander!"

I snort on that one, no I didn't know that this was Phoenix Marco first commander. Ugh you idiots.

Then we tumble to a stop against a building him ontop. He easily grabs onto my hands smirking. I growl kicking his chest with both feet and surprisinly/successfully sending the idiot flying to the opposite building. I waste no time getting to my feet, breathing heavily. A sharp pain registers in my mind and I reach back to my shoulder blade only to rip a shard of glass out.

"Good kick girlie. I bet you can't do it again." Marco taunts standing as well.

"Are you freaking insane?!" I shout holding out the bloody glass, "What type of idiot tackles someone out of a window?! Are you freaking cazy!"

Everyone was staring wide eyed, they couldn't believe I had the guts to do that. Heck neither did I.

Marco smirks, "It's your own fault girlie. You shouldn't have been sneaking around shooting my brothers." he shrugs pushing his hands into his pockets.

"You just had to make that known didn't you?" I glare, noticing all the pirates turn a glare at the side of my head.

"Go Wilder! Kick the commanders butt!" cheers erupt and my glare snaps to those stupid morons who are trying to get me killed.

"Pay attention girlie." I heard him whisper before falling to the ground, once again barely missing a hit to the face.

"No way! Go away crazy!" I yelp rolling away and jumping to my feet.

I stumble away from his foot and end up with my hands on the pavement, my body making an arch before I kick my feet up and catching his suprised jaw. I flip back with my own suprised expression. He had a hand to his jaw his eyes slightly wide,

"...she just kicked the commander in the face."

"Well it was nice knowing you Wilder."

"Good shot girlie. I can't believe you got me a second time." Marco nods approvingly.

"Oh please," I point a finger, "You and I both know you are going super easy on me."

He smiles, "We wouldn't want to bruise that pretty face of yours." he looks like he's ready to get back to it but his head snaps around to look at the port, I look around him to see what caught his interest but couldn't see anything myself.

"**Whitebeard Pirates! Back to the ship!**"

Marco turns back with a smirk, and salutes

"Until next time chore girl Wilder." I glare but he just laughs before flying away.

Then it hits me, he let me live again. He let me go alive. Ugh! What the heck is wrong with that idiotic pirate?!

"Ok get the wounded back too the ship. Chore girl Wilder," I groan inwardly before walking over to the petty officer,

"Yes sir?"

"How the hell are you alive?" Ensign Leo asks bluntly, his blue eyes scoping over me.

"I... well I do not really know." I shake my head.

He nods, "Help the others."


	4. Chapter Four - Surprise? Ha! Yeah right

I seriously have a problem.

My sleep is totally out of whack because my brain decides that instead of sleep it need to figure out why I am alive. It had been almost two full weeks since seeing the Whitebeard pirates and more importantly 'fighting' Marco. Can it even be classified as that? I mean we both know he was going his easiest on me.

So no. Not really a fight. He was just playing with me. He was surprised that I could kick him when he was fighting at his lowest. He thinks- no he knows how weak I am.

Idiot Pirate.

I hate pirates.

They are so stupid.

"Whats wrong with you Mara?" Justin questions bumping me with a broom handle. Which I of course had to hit back which started a small war between Justin, Cruse and myself.

"Get back to work!"

We all jump, our hands flying to our foreheads for a hasty salute. Then we notice its Ensign Cody and a small smirk finds its way to my lips.

Cody is only a year older than I am and he has a some sort of 'crush' on me. He thinks I don't know. I go back to sweeping ignoring Justin's and Cruse's bickering about whose fault it is.

"So Mara, I heard you fought a commander." Cody nods approvingly.

I snort, "No I don't think it counts as a fight." I shake my head.

"You were both hitting each other correct? Don't sell yourself short." he smiles, I resist the urge to roll my eyes, sell myself short? Ha. I'm lucky to be alive and that's it.

"Girlie! Time to train come on!" I yelp in surprise as Garp smacks the broom from my hand and grabs my arm.

"Wha..? No I have chores to do you crazy old man." I slap and push at his hand but he has an iron tight grip around my forearm.

"No worried girlie. I'm sure the other two will be just fine without you." he sends the other chore boys a look to which they immediately salute with a loud 'yes sir' Justin was trying to hide his smirk as he turned away but I still saw it. Twit.

"Ok girlie. You ready?" Garp asks pushing me away. I stumble an manage to catch myself along the railing. It would seem to day is the last day I will spend living. Sigh.

I leap out of the way as Garp flings his fist at my face, glaring back I realize I have no choice but to fight back. Ugh why did I choice Garp?

I opened my mouth to say something but someone else's cut me off, never have I been saved by pirates. How strange.

"Moby Dick has been spotted, straight ahead!" an Ensign shouts from the top crows nest - that just so happens to be a dog house, in fact both of Garp's ships crows nest are dog houses and the figure head at the front of a ship was a large dog with a bone in it's mouth. I used to think it was strange but then I remebered who Garp is and what he is like.

Not so strange anymore.

"All hands on deck!" Garp shouts I notice a wicked gleam in his eyes as he looks towards where the pirates were supposed to be. Like I said earlier. Crazy. Old. Man.

Nonetheless I run to my respected position which -of course- was under Cody's command but at least I had Justin and Cruse. It was a little weird. We hadn't fought on the sea for a two years, since I had first came aboard. But then again with my stupid rotation schedule they could've fought while I was on one of the others ships. Speaking of which its almost time for me to leave again. And can I be the first to say thank God! Garp is driving me mad.

"Today we are to keep the pirates off our ship. Cut any lines they use to attach to the deck. Just keep on your toes and watch your comrades backs." Cody says simply.

"Yes sir." We all saluted in unison. There were about ten people under Cody's command when it came to sea battles and plus there were two other commanding Ensigns, Joan and Roger who each had another ten under them. So there were thirty three of us to keep the pirates off our ship. Sounds wasy enough. I know it won't be but oh well.

We stood still and silent for almost fifteen minutes before we caught up. Thankfully our boat was faster than theirs so they couldn't get to far.

Not trying to sound completely crazy -or like Garp- but I'm pretty excited to fight. To be specific: 'fighting' with Marco was like a weird sense of training. Until he bumps it up and decides I'm to weak for him. Then I'm screwed.

"Here we go." Cruse whispers bouncing in place. It was safe to say my friends wanted to fight as well.

"I hope a pirate does end up over here." Justin nods smiling. I roll my eyes,

"Why so I can save you again?" I feel a light smirk, seeing his glare at the side of my head. I rip the first weight attached rope from the railing sending two pirates into the water.

"No. And if I knew it was a commander I wouldn't have provoked him. What's your excuse- You knew he was a commander and you still fought him." Justin snaps, cutting at a rope himself.

"Well lets see. Lets start from the begining of how it happened. I was on the roof. Sniping: like I always do. He found me. I ran. He tricked me. Hmm then what happened- oh ya he pinned me to the wall tricked me again. Then tackled me out of the window. I was angry. That stupid pineapple head provoked me. So ha. I am still smarter than you." I smirk smugly.

He glares ready to retort when his mouth suddenly falls open and his eyes widen.

"What?" I ask looking around

"Duck!" Cruse shouts jumping for me, I see the shadow over head and run to reach for his out stretched arm. Our fingers touch before suddenly I'm yanked away and into the sky.

"Surprise." A painfully familiar voice whispers, his breath hitting my neck making goosebumps rise. Surprise? Ha! Ya right!

"Let go you idiot pirate!" I exclaim trying to get free.

Marco chuckles smoothly, Are you sure you want me to let you go?"

"Yes!" I look down to see what he meant and my eyes widen as I look down seeing the blue ocean; the ships seem pretty small from here. Before I have a chance to change my answer he shrugs,

"Well if you insist." And I feel his grip loosening on my waist.

"NO DON'T LET GO!" I scream, ripping at his jacket. Then the stupid twit lets go completely.

Idiot pirate! Stupid twit!

I start falling -screaming as loud as my throat pleased- feeling the wind whipping my hair around my face, my jacket flying around. I could hear exclamations and worried shouts from my crewmates- heck I could hear Garp's worried 'girlie' - then I hit the water. Feet first plunging at least twenty feet down into the freezing cold water.

Suddenly I could hear Bogart's warnings about falling in these waters. Thankfully though there were no sea kings to eat me, but back to what Garp's right hand man said. He said something about how these waters were so cold if you didn't make it out in ten minutes you would freeze to death. Your limbs would literally freeze up and your heart wouldn't be able to pump enough blood fast enough.

Yay. I'm going to die a boring death.

Heh? How bout no? I start kicking and flailing wildly, I followed the bubbles and thankfully broke the surface a minute later. Gasping for air, I look up to see the stupid phoenix a few feet above the water with a smug smile,

"Ho? You're alive? Good job girlie. You're tougher than I though."

"You idiot p-pirate this w-water is freaking freezing! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I scream, reaching for the rope that was tossed to me. I wrap it around my hands, sputtering. Marco smirks and the idiot fly's off as the battle continues.

When I make it up high enough Justin and Cruse grab hold of me, wrapping a few towels around my shivering form.

"Are you ok Mara?" Cody asks frantically his eyes raking over me.

I manage to nod and look around for the stupid blue flames. I found them standing on the top of a cabin on his own ship, he had an unreadable expression his eyes narrowed in on the little group around us. He smirked catching my gaze. I wanted to move, to flip him off or something but I was caught. I dont know how long I glared at him before a yell caught my interest.

"Watch out!"

The shout wasn't from our side but the pirates. I smirked seeing Garp spinning around with a giant cannonball. They are so screwed if that hits their ship.

Apparently they were thinking the same thing- at least Whitebeard did- he stood and grabbed his giant freaking sword. Then he laughed.

Whitebeard freaking laughed.

And I almost peed myself. What a freaky laugh?! Ugh! I'm gonna have nightmares!

Garp lunched the cannonball and Whitebeard did some weird slash and used his devil fruit to creat this huge wave in between our ships that made ours lurch to one side at a dangerous angle. I grabbed onto the railing and the three stupid boys in front of me grabbed onto me as an anchor. Why are people so stupid?

"See ya girlie!" I looked up in time to see Marco saluting as their ship hurried to leave, our ship still rocking from side to side. Even if we stopped rocking it would still take a few minutes to get the ship ready to turn the correct way to pursuit. Fine by me. I officially don't like sea battles anymore. Gosh! I can not believe that- that turd! Threw me into the ocean!

Then a hand entered my vision snapping close to my face and causing me to reel back.

"I think you should get checked out." Cruse sighs. I shake my head,

"I just need a hot shower." Untangling myself from my three heat source's I hurry away before Cody can object and order me to the infirmary.

"What an idiot." I grumble, the stupid smirk flashes behind my eyes.

I hate pirates.


	5. Chapter Five - Home

I ended up writing a log of the times I had seen the idiot Phoenix. Each page had the date and a detailed description of each fight plus when the idiot tossed me over board.

On the bright side I get at least two months without seeing them.

I had moved to Vice-Admiral Aokiji's ship yesterday.

We both both were currently sitting in his office, his feet up on the desk and his hands glued together in front of his mouth, elbows on his chairs arm rests. Me across from his desk, back straight.

"Oh my, is thst so?" he asks, an amused expression settling on his face.

"Yes. And he is insane." I nod, out of all of my superiors I like Aokiji the best. He spoke his mind and didn't get offended when you spoke yours. Also unlike Akainu he didn't have some stupid sense of Absolute Justice.

Aokiji nods, "Garp made your training schedule known to all of us-" I hold in a groan of annoyance which of course he notices, "- and he said that you are to follow it very... strictly. So instead of having my second train you. I will do it personally."

"Sir..?" my eyes widen. Vice-Admiral Aokiji is going to train me. Oh. my. gosh.

"Everyday report to the main deck right after your duties are done." he stands and links his arm behind his back turning to look out the window. I also stood immediately, saluting him though he can't see it.

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

* * *

**-Quick heads up. The next few chapters will probably hold quite a few different time skips. I will make it very clear each time that time has been skipped and how much time is skipped. Like right now we are now to skip two months-**

* * *

It was so different on Aokiji's ship. And a lot quieter. No one yelled. Or fought. Or even messed around. And it was pretty boring when no walls would explode. My schedule was set from the minute I woke up to when I went to sleep the next night.

And the same when I was on Akainu's ship. The main difference between the two was I hated Akainu and his ship. I felt like there were cameras everywhere. I didn't even open my fight log in fear he would find out I didn't try to arrest the pirate.

So I'm positive it is safe to say I was extremely happy when I returned to Garp's ship after a long two months.

Naturally Garp was the first I saw when I boarded the ship and smacked me on the back exclaiming how happy he was that I came home.

Yep he said home. Then he started laughing because I was on the floor. Ugh. Crazy old man. But all the same I missed him.

"Mara!" I perked up hearing two very familiar voices before I was tackled by Justin, of course Cruse had to jump on top- effectively taking away my the last of my air supply.

"It's been sooooo boring with out you." I make out Justin's voice,

"He's right. The room was to quiet." Cruse nods,

"Glad to be back." I huff, pushing them off.

"You idiots! Are you trying to kill her?!" Cody scolds grabbing my forearms and pulling me up.

"Its a good thing you're back. These two do not know how to behave when you're gone." Cody shakes his head glaring.

"I'm not surprised. But no worries. I'll have them back to normal by the tonight." I nod smiling at the idiots rubbing the backs of their heads.

"Lets get to work. Chores are so much more fun on this ship." I grab a broom whack Justin and Cruse before running off.

"Hey wait!" Justin scrambles for a broom.

"Thats cheating Mara!" Cruse shouts pushing Justin over. Ensign Cody gave us five minutes to fight before yelling at us to get back to work -he had a smile on his face though so we laughed as we saluted him and got back to work.

"So Mara," Justin starts, smirking at the ground. Cruse sends him an amused look before biting his lip.

"...Yes?"

"You will never guess who was asking for you." Cruse smiles, Justin punches his arm shaking his head. What the heck is going on?

"Who?" I pause my sweeping to raise a brow.

"Marco the phoenix." they say together.

"Oh." I nod, my voice made me sound like a little helpless kid so I coughed and went back to sweeping, "And... did he say anything else?"

"Just some nonsense about can't waiting to fight you again."

I nod again, why would he want that? Its not really fighting. He could easily kill me and be done with it. Wait, why hasn't he killed me yet? Maybe he's planning on killing me next time. No! There will not be a next time. I will avoid him until we leave. Even if that means I can't snipe. Ugh! But I love sniping! Idiot pirate messing up my life. It was ok when we just fought but now... now that he wants to finish me- I think I'm actually scared.

That's ridiculous not a lot of things scare me. In fact only a few things scare me like Vice-Admiral Akainu and fighting in the dark also Garp not smiling is scary. Garp always smiles!-

OhMyGosh. I'm being ridiculous. And only stressing myslf out with these thoughts. I really need to stop thinking. How do I stop thinking? Ugh! I'm so dumb. What am I saying? I trained two mo ths straight, I need to at least see if I've come any further.

"Girlie! Training time! we have two months to make up for!" Garp yells just before the wall explodes.

I would've laughed, hadn't mentioned training.

"What are you talking about? I have been training every day while I was gone." I frown, what would make him think I wasn't.

"Yes but the others go easy on you because you're a woman! So because of them we will train the rest of the day!" With that said he lunges for me. I jump away running for the main deck.

What is he going on about? Aokiji and Akainu did not go easy on me because I'm not a man. If anything that made stupid Akainu worse. I hate him.

"Pay attention!" Garp's fist connects with my jaw and I'm sent spiraling into a bunch of wooden buckets. I grab my aching jaw, hopefully it's not dislocated. Ouch! That freaking hurt!

"Oy Garp! Akainu hits harder than you!" I yell rounding a corner as he barrels into the wall I was in front of.

"We'll see about that girlie!"

What the hell did I just do? How could I provoke him?! How stupid! I'm so dead! I groan and duck into an empty corridor. The marines I pass clear a way knowing exactly what I was doing-running from a crazy loon. I ran into another open door and slammed it shut, leaning against it for good measure. Then I try to control my breathing.

"What do you think you're doing?" I freeze, turning slowly to see Bogart sitting at his desk. Crap! How could I not realize this was his office.

"I asked you a question." He stands with a glare. He didn't have his usual hat on so his glare was a lot more menacing.

"U-um.. I came to talk to you of course." I smile widely.

"No you did not. You never come to just talk." He rounds his desk, a smirk crossing his face, "You're running from Garp."

My eyes widen - Crap! - "No. I told you I wanted to talk to you!"

"Ok. What did you want to talk about?" he sits on the edge of his desk and waves me forebead. Taking hesitant steps, I rake my brain for a believable excuse.

"I wanted to see if... you know a good hiding spot?" I smile sheepishly.

He laughs. "Just as I thought. Very well. I will help you-"

"You will?" I ask voice dripping with disbelief.

"Yes. But for a price." he waited for my nod before continuing, "We are catching up to the Whitebeard pirates. We will all meet up at the next island. I need someone to lead squad three." Bogart explains simply.

"Sir... I'm only a chore girl." I say slowly, and thoroughly confused.

He frowns, "Those idiots didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

He sighs through his nose crossing his arms and muttering under his breath something about imbeciles and someone having a memory span of a gold fish.

"You have been promoted to Ensign. Garp decided to skip all the Petty officer crap since you're stronger and smarter than that anyways. Aokiji agreed, along with Sengoku who ignored Akainu's protests."

I'm shocked into silence. I'm an Ensign now?... What the... How could those idiots not tell me something so important?!

"You will still stay with the idiots you room with now since you are not a man and you three have shared this last three years. So do you accept?" He smiles obviously enjoying this. I don't think I have ever been shocked this much before.

"Yes sir." I salute.

"Good! Ensign Wilder you will lead squad three once we dock at Portama Island. You will be briefed before hand. Also. A good hiding spot would be your own room. Garp doesn't like to go into the rooms himself. You should be safe there..You're dismissed." he waves, I salute again before leaving.

Half way back to my room I realized what an idiot I was for multiple reasons, the first being that I knew that was a good hiding spot. The second being I just agreed to lead people into battle for the first time and I have barely any experience leading. And finally the third reason was that I wanted to avoid direct contact with the oirates knowing that idiot would be there.

Ugh! I'm so dumb! Well its to late now. I sigh and start unpacking. No need to stress I have almost two days before we dock at Portama. Isn't Portama the island that specializes in toxins? I think so, they have all sorts of weird stuff that relate to smoke bombs and chemical explosions. We are so screwed.

I hope they like marines.


	6. Chapter Six - Toxin Shots?

We docked at the stupid islands Portama this afternoon just a few hours after the Whitebeard pirates who are apparently on the other side of the island and I already hate this island.

Not only did they not like Pirates but they hated Marines too. And they would all glare at us as we passed through the streets and ignore us if we went into a place. So before they got hostile I decided it was best to take my squad of fifteen around the long way along the coast, meaning we walked the beachs. Bogarts team was parallel to us on the other side of the island and Garp had gone straight through the town.

Not such a good idea on my part.

Wanna know why?

Because. the. freaking. pirates. thought. the. same. freaking. thing.

So here we were my squad was fighting off a small group of deadly pirates. And guess who was leading them.

No? You can't. Ok I'll just say it.

Marco. The. Freaking. Phoenix. That's who. My life is a joke.

"It's been awhile girlie." Marco smiles his shoulders lit with blue flames while his hands were shoved in his pockets.

I roll my eyes, "Sure has. And it was a great two months." I smirk back, I guess I shouldn't start with trying to make him mad but I have been working my butt off for two months straight I want to see if I have come any close to not getting my butt kicked, his eye twitches and I just have to continue, "My buddies told me you were being nosy. Were you worried I left you to fight a bunch of boring people?" Everyone was fighting all around us but we didn't pay them any mind.

"Actually, girlie, you hit the nail on its head. Why would I wanna fight your boring friends? They're all whimps who faint when I look at them. So yep. I was dearly worried you had left me." he smirks placing a hand over his heart. Good. So he doesn't want to kill me yet.

"I would say I'm flattered but coming from a boring pirate like yourself... well I'm not." I shrug sending him a mock sympathy look. He chuckles,

"Shall we get to it then?" He doesn't wait for an answer as he launches his fist at my face, I let it hit before smirking, I had let my haki harden my already injured jaw. My face turned but he his stunned face could still be seen.

"There is one thing I should mention now I have this super cool new ability. And- I have to admit.. fighting is going to be a lot more fun."

I bring my foot up taking advantage of his stunned state and kick him in the side letting him fly into a nearby tree. A lot of the pirates looked shocked, and even the marines who weren't laughing at his misfortune looked kind of shocked.

He takes his time getting up and brushing himself off, "I'll admit that I did not expect that from you girlie. Good kick by the way."

"Nice Marco. Just let the little girl take advantage of you like that. You shouldn't let your guard down Marco. " l_ittle girl? take advantage...what the...?_

I turn to see the pirate I had drank with in the bar a few months ago rolling his eyes. He had his arms crossed and a blade was pointed down in his right hand.

"Eh you're one to talk Thatch, besides, she deserves to get at least one hit in. I mean she won't be able to do it again so..." And with that said Marco jumps at me, flames lit on his fists as well.

"What makes you think I won't be able to hit you again?" I question lowly,

"Because. I am taking it up. Not to mention you might be busy trying to help your friends." he comments punching at my head. I duck and turn to see what he means.

He was right though, my comrades may have the numbers but the pirates definitely had skill and strength.

I'm a terrible leader. How could I put my own fun over their lives? How could I be having fun fighting this pirate in the first place? I'm so stupid.

I duck again turning back to Marco with a frown. I can not believe what I'm about to do.

"Is there any way we both can send our groups back to the ships and just us fight alone?" I mumble, letting his flame punch hit my forearms that protected my face.

He snorts, "Why? They will be fine." he launches another fist.

"Then as the captain of this squad I have to order everyone to fall back." With that said I flip back onto my hands before flinging myself away. I help some others up handing them away and turn back to make sure all marines are off the battle field.

"Fallback! If you can stand help your crewmates who can't!" I shout kicking a pirate away from Justin. I punch another setting them flying back in the water, and quickly making his buddy follow.

"Marco do we give chase?"

I look over at Marco with a stone expression, completely unreadable. He stares back, eyes narrowed.

"No. As much as I would like to we didn't come to take care of the marines. Lets get back to the ship." He orders, I wait for the others to leave before sending a thankful nod to the pirate- Man if Akainu saw anything I did on the job he would kill me. - He smirks and salutes.

I feel a stupid smile on my face as I shake my head, I see Thatch watching from the safety of the trees.

"Idiot pirate." I mumble under my breath and turn away,

"Bye girlie! See ya next time." I could hear the laugh in his voice but ignored him as I stomped through the stupid sand. Hopefully I'm not to far behind the others.

"_You_."

I turn at the unfamiliar voice wondering who wanted what? Marco was still where I left him watching me when suddenly his eyes widen and his body lights up blue.

Then something hits me.

Literally.

I stumble forward from what I think is a kick to the back and something sharp jabs into the side of my neck.

I manage kick the person away before clutching my neck and falling to my knees, a fire erupting through my veins.

I feel a scream escape my lips and my forehead hits the sand. Never in my twenty-two years have I ever felt a pain similiar to this. It was hard to find air.

"Girlie!"

"Marco!"

I knew the first was Marco and I'm pretty sure the second was his friend but it took all my strength to sit back up, already panting heavily-trying to focus my eyes was another thing completely.

Everything was so blurry I could only make out the blue smudge being Marco. Then there was a black smudge that was fighting off both the blue smudge and a brown and white one.

I guess the brown and white one would be Marco's friend because of his ridiculous brown hair and white suit and maybe the black one was the person I kicked?

I can't tell, a new fire pulses from my neck and another scream escapes my lips but this time I can't take the pain. And my body shuts down. And I fall into the sand.


	7. Chapter Seven - It means we're prisoners

I felt a soft groan escape my lips as I regained consciousness.

First I noticed my eyes either won't open or they have a cover over them.

Second my hands are tied behind my back. And my feet are also bound.

Third I'm pretty sure I'm on the floor. Whose floor? Is the proper question.

"You up girlie?"

My body tenses tightly. Was that...

Marco?

"Can you get up?" Marco asks, close by now. I try to sit up, but my body ignores me.

It's probably a side effect to that stupid drug that was forced on me. So I tilt my head in a _no_ fashion.

I feel fingers grab the cloth on my face and they slowly pull it up, I see Marco in front of me and resist the urge to shiver as his hands feather over my neck.

"What happened?"I ask my head, noting that we were in a dark high ceiling room and there was no door, well there was but it was a good ten feet off the ground and didn't have a handle.

"I'm going to untie you 'kay?" He waits for my nod before pulling out a small knife and cutting the ropes around my ankles, he then grabs my forearm and pulls me up, before resting his hands on my shoulders to steady my swaying.

"They really did a number to you girlie. You look terrible, like a punching bag or something." Marco comments quietly, "But don't feel _to_ bad. They got me and Thatch too." I feel my wrists free and pull them close to my chest to rub them. I couldn't see if there were marks but I could definitely _feel_ the marks.

And now that Marco mentioned I could feel forming bruises literally all over my body. There was barely anything that didn't hurt.

"But to answer your earlier question," Marco's friend, -Thatch- draws my attention and I see him sitting against the wall, his ropes also gone on the floor, "We think some villagers got brave. They had been following us since we docked in the morning and they had been watching our fight as well."

I nod leaning back against my wall for support. Marco sat a few feet from me, in fact in between me and Thatch although Thatch was on the right wall and I was across from him obviously leaving Marco on the wall mirroring the door, alone.

"How long have you two been up?"

"Thatch got up first and untied me, I woke up a little after him. But you... well we've been here for hours at least and you're only just waking." Marco shrugs, "What ever they injected into you did something crazy to your body. You screamed a few times in your sleep and you were writhing on the floor. Then you just dropped and didn't move again. Thatch thought you died." Marco smirks at his friend who smiles a small smile himself,

"Sorry. I didn't know. I was actually numb until you mentioned it before." I sigh looking down. _I couldn't even feel myself screaming or moving... what the hell did they do to me?_

Marco snorts, along with Thatch, "Why are you apologizing?"

I shake my head, a feeling of dread passing over me, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing girlie. This is not-"

"This _is_ my fault! I'm a freaking marine officer and I wasn't paying attention because some stupid pirate caught my attention." I ignore the curious look Thatch sends Marco,

"I should _not_ have let my guard down in the first place, not now and not before. None of us would be here if I didn't!" my voice faded and I felt tears gather in my clenched eyes, how could I be so _stupid?!_ I lift my head from my knees and let it bang against the wall behind me, muttering stupid under my breath.

"_Mara._ Stop it!" Marco exclaims, his voice void of any emotion.

Wait a second... he used my name. He knows my name? When did this happen?

"They would've came for you anyway. So," his voice turns smug again, "You should be happy we are here with you. At least for entertainment."

"...crappy entertainment. Guess I deserve it." I grumble under my breath sighing deeply. He's right. At least now the towns people have to worry about marines and pirates. Although its probably just going to turn into a huge war.

"I wish they would just open the door." Marco growls, glaring daggers at the door.

"I bet they know we're free. Don't count on it." Thatch sighs.

"This is stupid." I let myself lay on the floor, I let my head rest closer to Marco and my feet to the door, deciding Marco wasn't the biggest threat at the moment.

We drift into silence for a few minutes before its ruined by Thatch,

"You're really weird."

"Yeah... I know." I sigh and let my eyes close again.

"What marine lowers their guard around two pirates. Deadly pirates at that?"

My eyes snap back open in a glare but it was pointed at Marco who is sending Thatch his own evil glare. Just proved my point. Take that Marco. My eyes flutter closed and I grimace as the ache in my neck picks up.

"Well Thatch. If you would like to kill me, I would be very greatful to you if you put an end to my pain now." I mumble, my jaw starts to ache as well. Thatch chuckles,

"Neh. I think Marco might kill me."

I didn't have to open my eyes or use my haki to know Marco was glaring at his best friend.

"You're scared of that chicken. Ha. I would laugh if my face didn't hurt." I snort, moving my arm under my forehead to relieve the pressures on my jaw.

"Chicken? Oy girlie what did I ever do to make you hate me?"

At this I open my eyes and lean up on my elbows to glare properly,

"Did you _want_ the list?" I growl through my teeth, Thatch laughs and Marco smirks,

"Probably not." he replies. I nod and lay back down. Good choice, chicken.

"Wait, what's wrong with you now?" Thatch sounds thoroughly confused.

I sigh, "I think the injection intensified all the pain from recent fights and training. I can feel every hit that I got from the last two days. But no worries pineapple the worst are from Garp." _And the ones left from Akainu_. I think begrudgingly. I hear him make a sound of recognition.

"So now that you mention it, why were you gone all that time?" Marco asks trying to sound indifferent. I smirk,

"I didn't know you were so _distraught_ without me Marco?" Thatch guffawles and slaps a hand over his mouth to tame the sound, obviously that caught them both off guard.

"I _wasn't_. I was simply bored." he grounds out.

"Mhm. Its ok Marco, ever heard of facing your fears?" I bite back the bigger smirk threatening to spill.

Marco laughs mockingly, "Me? Afraid of _you?!_ In your dreams girlie."

"Thats not what I meant dummy." I open my eyes to see his reaction, "I meant your fear of your feelings for me." My teeth latch onto my bottom lip to stop the laughs as Marco and Thatch's eyes widen- it shocked me, I don't think I will ever see Marco's eyes so wide and his face so... so- I don't even know! And it's great!

I burst into laughter my head falling again, I turn on my back slapping my hands over my eyes as I laugh. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard. Thatch joined me too-laughing not lying down. Marco was so flustered he couldn't even retort.

Then the door opens and all three of us were up and glaring. Marco lit with blue flames ready to leap when a second figure appeared dragging a person. A shockingly familiar person, my jaw dropped causing a whole new pain to rip through it.

"We brought you company." The figure sneers, earning a snarl from me as they toss the body. I slide forward to catch Cody's upper body before he can slam into the floor. The door shuts and we are plunged into silence again.

"Cody! Wake up," I lightly tap his cheek, his eyes flutter open and suddenly he lurches forward I only narrowly avoid cracking heads with him as he jumps up.

"What the hell happened?!" He exclaims looking down at me, I sigh and stand again.

"It would seem we have all been _imprisoned. _" Thatch sighs taking his seat on the floor.

Cody's eyes widen as he pushes me behind him- with a little to much force that almost sends my back into the wall. I sigh through my nose grabbing his shoulder before he can do something stupid.

"What?"

"It means we're prisoners." Thatch smirks, I thought he was crazy for a second before I noticed Cody and Marco glaring daggers at each other both probably wishing lightening would break through the ceiling and hit the other.

"Ok! That's enough glaring!" I push past Cody to stand in between the two idiots. "Just _try_ to push your professions aside for now."

"That is not a good place to stand." Thatch comments.

I send him a glare, "Cody. I made a... _truce _with them." I was careful of how I worded it knowing he would explode at any second. His glare turns to me,

"You did what?! Why?!"

"In case you are blind I will shed a little light on you. We are trapped here for an infinite amount of time. And we can't be fighting right now, for all we know thats what they want. Oh Goodness!-" my eyes widen in realization, "They are putting countless marines in with pirates knowing we hate each other. If we kill each other they won't have to do it themselves." I slap my forehead.

"Well isn't this fantastic." Thatch comments from the sidelines again.

"You are exactly right little girl." A voice sounds through the room, all four of us pushed back to back in an odd square looking for the source.

"Little girl?" I question, my eyes scanning the walls.

"Yes. You do not even hold a candlelight compared to me when it comes to age. Wilder Mara. Born October fourth. Age nineteen." he informs in a monotone.

"Big deal you know some personal information. Why don't you come in here yourself and stop playing games!" I glare.

"You are a hundred years to young to order me around." he says simply. I sigh through my nose refusing to get worked up easily.

"Very good Miss Mara. It would seem I made a good decision."

"What do you mean?" I ask completely confused.

"In due time Miss Mara. In due time."

With that it falls silent.

"I knew we were being watched. - Dammit!" I growl shaking my head to clear it.

"Well this is fun." Cody mumbles leaning against the wall, but refusing to sit even when the two pirates took the seats they had before since Cody took mine I sat by Marco leaving a few feet between us.

Marco still hadn't muttered a single word. Which was actually pretty worrying. We sat in silence for I don't know how long before I couldn't take it.

"Is something wrong?" I turn to Marco.

"Don't socialize with _pirates_ Mara." Cody glares, I sigh.

"You shouldn't even let your guard down like that." he adds distastefully. Thatch and Marco smirk and I sigh again.

"So I've been told." I sigh distastefully, " How did you get caught?" I ask changing the subject.

"I was back at the ship with my squad waiting for Bogarts orders. And then suddenly the deck was on fire and there was a freak in a black getup jumping all around knocking everyone out. When they realized I saw them they shot me with some dart. I passed out almost immediately..You?"

"My squad was fighting these idiots over here and all their men. I gave the order fallback since mostly everyone was injured and Marco had done the same. I had waited for everyone to get to safety before backing away as well. Him mirroring me. Then some freak jabbed a needle into my neck and- injected me with something that felt equivalent to fire-" I shrugged lying easily. I mean it wasn't a complete lie... but Marco and Thatch caught it and gave me funny looks.

"And I'm assuming they got caught because they are weak and obviously can't fight to save their lives." I smirk smoothly.

"Oy girlie. If my memory serves me correctly- you got caught first!-"

"Oh but Thatch. You still got caught. Guess you should've ran away faster." I shrug nonchalantly.

"Very funny girlie. Keep it up and we'll see how long this _truce_ lasts." Thatch rolls his eyes and sends a fake glare- Cody no doubt thought it was real if his own glare was anything to go by.

"Speaking of which, what does this truce entail?" Cody turns back to me.

"If I told you," I smile, "I'd have to kill you."

He snorts, and rolls his eyes looking away and dropping it.

"You two have a strange relationship. " Thatch comments- he does way to much of that.

"Eh, you're just a pirate. What would your opinion count as?" I send a sly smile in his direction,

"Touché."


	8. Chapter Eight - Freedom? Or not

**DawnPirates - I'm so glad you like it! No hallucinations though, lol. At least not yet anyway. I hope you like this chappy too though. Thanks for commenting! Very much appreciated. **

**Ace Portgas D - You'll just have to wait and find out :) shouldn't be to long until everything is revealed. There's only like twenty chapters to this story before the sequel. Thanks for the comment I'm glad you asked.**

* * *

We had been in here one day. How did we know? The freaky montone voice decided he wanted to be nice and fill us in every now and then. He also told us the more marines were closing in on the island and once, Marco actually managed to get under his skin and make him spill news on Whitebeard and Garp.

Apparently they are the only two not captured, probably along with Bogart. And possibly working together.

I actually felt bad for these freaks when I learned that. I mean just being on one of their bad sides was fatal. But the citizen's of Portama are royally screwed now.

"Being imprisoned here is boring." Thatch sighs,

"Yea, I'd rather be in Impel Down." Marco nods. I look to Cody just knowing he has something to say.

"That can be arranged. "

Yep. I called it.

"Well then, if you would so kind as to hurry up and arange it that would be great. I'm about to die of boredom." Marco suggests making Cody's eyes narrow.

"Ok, chill out idiots. Geeze you two are worse than my brothers. Marco stop agravating Cody on purpose. Cody stop sinking to his level." I snap laying down closer to Thatch.

"Whatever." Cody retorts still glaring at the pineapple headed pirate who of course had to glare back.

"I feel like I'm running a nursery." Thatch sighs quietly, for my ears only.

"I don't really like kids." I let my eyes shut.

"Really? I thought all women like children?"

I poke one eye open. "Am I like most women you meet Thatch?"

"Point taken." he chuckles.

It's not completely true. I like kids. Just not all kids. My little brothers are the only kids I like and that's probably only because I raised them, not to mention I will not raise anymore, unless they are mine -which won't be happening for an extremely long time. Children are hard work.

Sigh.

There has to be some way out of this box. The door opens the other way, if we could find a way to get up to it. Marco could fly, but he doesn't have enough momentum to actually put a dent into the door with one of his kicks. And theres no way for Thatch, Cody or me to get up there.

Well he could toss one of us. I don't have the strength even with my haki to break the door. Marco would purposely hurt Cody -because for some unknown reason those two hate each other with a firey passion- and Cody would not give consent anyway. That leaves Thatch who Marco could definitely throw but I don't think Thatch could build such a powerful punch at such a short distance.

Unless Marco stood under the door, threw Thatch at the wall oposite to the door and Thatch could maybe kick off the wall to hit the door. Even if he fails the first time we should have a few minutes to try again.

I jump back up on my knees, my brows furrowed as I look between the door and the walls a few times. That could totally work. We would just have to time it right.

"Um Mara?... Have you gone crazy?" I hear Cody question, it tales me a moment beofre I shake my head and lay back down. I can't say anything for risk of the freaks hearing it. So for now we wait. How long? I don't know.

"Girlie?"

I turned to Marco, confused. He has only spoken a few times since Cody got here-and not directly to me at all.

"Yes?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he questions impassively.

"Well there's lots of things wrong with me but I am assuming that's not what you mean." I sigh, "I will explain later." ignoring the looks I turn back and close my eyes.

It was only a few hours before the creepy old guy came over the mic. Naturally we all jumped up.

"It is good to see you all alive and well."

"Well that's a first." Thatch mumbles under his breath.

I sent him a glance, he really wanted to get us killed didn't he?

"I take it you all are doing okay? No problems?" He asks, still his tone impassive.

"Why are we still here? What do you want?" Marco questions, his voice steely. I'm glad he doesn't talk to me like that.

Wait.

What?

I did not just think that- Now is not the time!

"All in due time Mr. Marco, all in due time. But onto more important matters. Miss Mara,"

"What?" I ask hesitantly, my eyes narrowing.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine..?" I feel my face scruntch up, what is this loon going on about?

"That's good. You don't feel any discomfort with your ribs?"

"..No. Why..?"

"That means it is working. Good. Before we placed you in your holding cell, we broke one of your ribs. Normally a person would be in a multitude of pains right now."

Not wasting a beat, Marco strides over and grabs the edge of my shirt before yanking it up. I attempt to push it back but he refuses to let go.

"What are you doing?!" Cody asks furiously. Marco ignores him bending down on one knee, and staring intently at my stomach. I try to look down too but Thatch tilts my chin up,

"Just wait." he comments quietly and totally serious. If there is one thing I've learned about Thatch, it's that he rarely has serious moments and when he is, it's not time to mess around.

"Tell me if it hurts or if something feels wrong." Marco orders lowly, I nod and he starts poking at my stomach. By now Cody has come over, arms crossed and his jaw fell slack. Out of curiosity I tried to look down again but Thatch caught my chin and kept it up. Stupid pirate. It was an accident.

"Uh that felt weird." I mumbled, fingers twitching to guard my exposed tummy.

Marco sighs through his nose before nodding. And Thatch lets go of my jaw.

"That's because they did break a rib." Thatch sighs also, though a little calmer. I frown looking down to see what they were talking about. Nothing hurt, and broken ribs do hurt, I've had it before- Oh.

So that's what they are going on about. On the right side of my stomach there was a purplish bruise that was over the broken rib and frowned more. How could I not feel that? It was obvious someone had kicked me. But there was no pain. In fact I couldn't even feel my previous injuries from training sessions.

"Rest easy now, okay, Miss Mara?"

With that said the line goes mute. Prick.

Plan time.

I grabbed Marco's shoulder and pulled him down to my level, ignoring the suprised expressions and questions. I whispered the plan quickly before pulling away.

"Got it?" I ask, he nods,

"Now?"

"Yes." I return the gesture before stepping away. In turn he grabs Thatch and whispers to him as well. And poor Cody just stands there confused.

"You ready?" Marco asks Thatch taking his place under the door. Thatch goes to the opposite wall before nodding.

Thatch runs forward and jumps unto Marco's hands. Marco flips him up and back, so Thatch can kick off the wall and punch into the door.

At first it seems like the door is only going to dent before it completely flies off the hinges and into the wall across from it. Thatch had a grip on the open doorway and pulled himself up.

"Girlie, you first." Marco turns and twines his fingers down where I can step in. Hesitantly I do so and he boosts me up to Thatch who grabs my forarms and -like I weigh nothing- lifts me up.

"Watch my back." He orders reaching down again. Suddenly, alarms start blaring, loud shouts are heard along with hurried footsteps. You knew that was going to happen! I thought indigently.

"Hurry up." I whisper nervously. As much as I would love to kick all their butts, I would love it much more if Garp were with us. Heck even if Whitebeard was here it would be better. Cody pushes me back some but I don't take my eyes off the corner where the most definitely armed people were going to come from.

"Hey!"

I turned hearing the cry and only see Cody standing beside me.

"Where's Thatch and Marco?" My eyes widened, then it dawned on me. Cody pushed him back.

"What the hell?!" Marco calls from under Thatch, more like growls though. Yea... Growling is a better term.

"What are you doing?!"

"They're pirates!"

Footsteps getting closer.

"We need their help!"

"They are pirates!"

Almost here.

"They just saved your life!"

_"They_ are _pirates_!"

"We can not fight off this whole building by ourselves!- _and God so help me_ if you say they're pirates again-"

Their here. Perfect timing. Thanks guys!

Cody and I both turned to the new comers. There's about thirty men, all had both a sword and gun. The guns currently pointing at us, mind you. They part and a single man comes strolling through stopping just before them. He had grey hair, cropped, and wrinkles all over his face, his eyes a steely black. His hands were behind his back and his posture screamed dominant. Although altogether he seemed crazy, and he would fall apart any second. This must be the freak over the mic. from the cell.

Well at least he didn't lie, he is extremely old.

"Pirates, now would be a good time to join." I mumble under my breath but they didn't give a reply. Chancing a glance down, I saw they both had passed out and some sort of dark green smoke was now emanating from the open doorway.

"That was very naughty of you, Miss Mara. I thought I informed you of which would happen if you chose this route." He spoke in a very condescending tone, clearly looking down on us- but mainly me, he really didn't like me for some reason. I chose not to speak, knowing anything I had to say would only make him more mad and that was not something I needed at the moment.

"Throw the boy back in. The girl goes to Laboratory B for experimentation." With that said he turned on his heel and walked away. I didn't even try to fight back until it dawned on me- laboratory, expermantion. Than I struggled, but it was futile. Cody had already been shoved back into the room quite force-ably and they had my arms pinned at a very painful angle up my back.

I still tried to break free. It earned me a needle to the neck. I could feel it stab in quickly before slowly pulling out.

And my brothers wonder why I didn't go to the doctor's. I freaking hate needles.

Then my body went limp and my brain failed to process things correctly.


	9. Chapter Nine - Patient? No, experiment

**Insanity122 - Sorry ;) had to end it somewhere. Glad you like it that much though! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Treehugger1234567890 - I'm thrilled you liked it! Thank you for commenting!**

**Here's the early update you asked for Insanity122 and MaryMarina! **

* * *

It had been hours since they took her.

Mara had given herself up. And now she was in the most pain she had ever had to endure. Cody clenched his fist, his jaw tight as he listened to Mara scream again. It had to be- hands down, the worst sound he ever heard.

He didnt have a clue as to what they were doing to her to make her sound like this, he just wanted it to stop. For Mara to be back on Garp's ship, he would even accept it if she were simply in this cell with him again. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the old man who claimed himself a Doctor.

Only minutes after they woke, the doctor came over the microphone saying that his operation was an open show for all to hear- since the two pirates and one marine couldn't be trusted to sit still and watch.

The doctor had happily noted Mara had woken and failed to mention that her friends were listening as he spoke. Then shuffles could be heard, and Mara voiced her disapproval for needles. Seconds later the screaming started. And carried on since. The three men were restless, none had ever been held prisoner before, let alone be trapped with their natural enemies -which definitely added to it.

Then almost an hour passed of nothing but the sound of labored breathing could be heard between the screams- with the occasional buzzing and whizzing tools.

"Alright. It's time Thatch." Marco stood, along with his friend.

"What's going on? What are you planning?" Cody asks, hurrying to his feet as well.

"We are breaking out of here." Marco comments dryly taking a stance like Mara had instructed before. To say Marco didn't like the kid-marine was an understatement. Especially after the stunt he pulled early, which not only got them all knocked out but got his own teammate taken.

Marco officially loathed the marine.

Thatch nods and runs forward. Marco tosses him up he bounces off one wall and barrels into the metal door. The door dents significantly and fly's into the opposite wall. Thatch smirks as he takes out two men who had been standing guard. Marco turns to the marine.

"You coming or staying?"

Cody debates his options and decides he needs to save Mara, but he might need a little itty bit of help from the pirates. He accepted the help out the room but made it very clear to Marco they would never be on the same side. Which Marco could happily agree.

Thatch smacked a button that opened all the doors and made stairs come out of the walls, opening a pathway for all of the pirates and marine.

Once all the marines and pirates were gathered in the hall they divided to marines on one side, pirates on the other. As a fight almost broke out, the end of the hallway started shaking and cracking and explodes. Everyone is sent into coughing fits and some try to wave away the dust.

Whitebeard and Garp stand in the gaping hole.

"Pops!"

"Vice Admiral Garp!"

"Garp." Whitebeard turns to look at his enemy.

"Whitebeard," Garp also turns with a glare, "I don't care what you do. My marines will-" Garp drifts off into silence as another scream comes from cell three.

Marco and Thatch wince hearing the sound.

Cody tenses.

"What was that?" A pirate asked.

"That sounded like..." A marine drifted off with a gulp.

"Mara." The name is whispered off Garp's lips but it echoes loudly in the quit hall. His whole face turned dark as he looked down, his fist clenching at his sides.

"Who was with Ensign Wilder?"

"I was, sir." Ensign Cody steps forward with a salute. Cody can feel the glare pinned on him by his commanding officer and resists the urge to shudder.

Thatch and Marco exchange glances before Marco steps forward,

"We were too. They took her after we tried to escape a few hours ago." Marco informs, his lazy face taking on a hard look, and his arms crossed. Those two things combined would make a normal person wet their pants but Garp didn't even take notice.

"Bogart!" Said man steps forward, "Get everyone out of here safely. Reinforcement is already on the way." Garp starts for the other end of the hall and the marines and pirates alike clear a straight path, no one daring to get in his way.

"What do you plan to do sir?" Bogart calls, watching the retreating back.

"I'm going to get the Ensign back, of course." Garp disappears through a cloud of smoke, and it would be completely silent if another scream hadn't ripped through the tense air.

It took Bogart all of two minutes to get the teams settled and moving, with instructions that anyone who tried to stop them were to be apprehended. Only three marines still stood. Chore boys Jansen and Cruse, along with Bogart.

The Whitebeard Pirates waited a few moments before following. And just like the marines only three were left. The First and Fourth commanders Marco and Thatch along with Whitebeard.

A different voice stops them all in their tracks.

"Why would you give your life for theirs, Miss Mara? Surely you know two out of three of those men were pirates."

Marco clenched his fist, immediately knowing who it was, a curse spewing from his lips.

Thatch felt his own eyes narrow, marine or not, the girlie had been drinking with him and whether she knows it or not he knew her quite well now. And he was not okay with what was going on.

The three marines turned to the open door the voice came from and waited for responce, labored breathing was what they got at first, but finally Mara spoke,

"I joined the marines to save lives.. So whether it be civilians who need my help.. or pirates. I refuse to turn my back on them!" her breathing picked up again and she laughed. Which surprised everyone.

"Better not let Garp hear you say that." Bogart sighs quietly.

"Besides I think you're just pissy because I spoiled your plans. It doesn't matter now- in case you didn't feel the quake, I'm happy to inform that, that was most definitely a very happy Garp and probably Whitebeard... Oh and by happy, I mean pissed... and they will kick your sorry ass."

"You insolent-" the doctor growled, drawers are rolled open and slammed shut and seconds later another scream pierces the silence.

"Still stubborn." Thatch chuckles softly. His brother shoots him a look which he expertly ignores.

"-What are you two still doing here? Vice Admiral Garp wants everyone preparing the ship for departure." Bogart snaps, extra mad now.

"We want to help Vice Admiral Garp retrieve Ensign Wilder, sir." Cruse exclaims, not dropping his salute beside Jansen. Bogart could see right through them, and the others as well. The two boys were worried about loosing their best friend.

"You two have nothing to fret on." Bogart smiles, unexpectedly, Jansen and Cruse exchange a look- never had either boys ever seen Bogart actually smile.

"You really think Vice Admiral Garp would leave his granddaughter or allow her a worse fate?" Bogart stunned both pirates and marines into silence, until Whitebeard started laughing about the crazy old bastard.

The two chore boys felt their own smiles lighting up their faces, they had no clue, but now that it was mentioned both males could piece together many fights they were in before where the Vice Admiral bailed them out or how Mara could mouth off and not be beaten severely-just a little bit- and they now understood how close the two actually were and how well they both hid it.

"Now. Get out of here before Garp comes back." Bogart throws a thumb over his shoulder,

"Yes Sir!" Both marines run out shoving each other and already making some bets with the occasional I told you so's.

Whitebeard exchanged serious looks with his sons before smirking again.

"We will try to leave some alive for you to take, but no promises about the... doctor." Whitebeard says, eyes gleaming as he turns to Bogart.

Who in turn nods with his own smirk before turning heel and going to help Garp.

"Go. Repay your debt. But Marco. Make it quick. This building is about to be leveled." Whitebeard informs, both sons nod and rush into a long waited battle.

Whitebeard stabs his bisento into the ground and clenches his fist before letting out small laugh. People with swords and guns make a circle around the large man. Whitebeard punches and the air cracks. And the ceiling comes down. That's when a chorus of screams joins the single female marines -all screaming because of one one thing, pain.

Mara's body tensed as another needle enters her arm. Then her teeth grit together and her back lurches off the table.

Her ankles, wrists and neck was tied down with metal cuffs resticting most movement and since her little outburst she is positive the angry doctor is trying to kill her now. Before it just seemed like tests, just little shots that would make a certain limb feel on fire. But now, now her whole body was lit ablaze. And the shot she took back at the beach seemed like a mosquito bite.

Despite the clothing she now wore and the cold metal table beneath her, she was sweating. Apparently the Doctor had decided he didn't have proper access to the right veins so he had her changed into black shorts that barely reached mid thighs, and a sports bra. Mara made sure to voice her disapproval about that as well which earned a good slap to the face.

Mara tried really hard -she really did- try not to scream. But her body couldn't help it. She barely registered the door slamming open and one of the doctors' little henchmen scurrying in and whispering furiously to the crazy doctor.

"What?!" the doctor stood from his seat beside his strapped down patient- no, his experiment. He glances back down before growling under his breath and rushing out of the room with his underling.

Leaving Mara gasping for breath, eyes clenched tight and the occasional curse escaping. She didn't even notice someone had entered the room until he was right beside her. Her eyes opened and met with Garp's teary grey ones.

"Hey Old Man. Nice of you to make it." a soft smile graces her sweat glazed face. Garp shakes his head looking down at his grandaughter, he couldn't believe it came down to this. With a swift tug he ripped the metal around her ankles, before her wrists and as gently as possible the neck cuff.

"Garp! The civilian soliders are closing in. We need to move." I recognized Bogart's voice, and heard him swore, probably catching site of me.

"Okay, let's hurry then." Garp slides his arms under my legs and back and hoists me up, I cried out in pain but bit my lip. Now is not the time to cry. My hand wrapped itself into his jacket.

"This way!"

Bogart and Garp run towards an exit and both stumble as the building shakes and have to catch themselves. Garp ducks down as ceiling bits fall, shielding my body with his.

But no one is hit with the deadly chunks.

"You might wanna hurry. Pops is bringing this place down." A jovial voice informs lightly. I catch sight of blue flames, which confused me, I thought I heard Thatch. Not Marco.

"Debts repaid marine. You're on your own now." Now that, was definitely Marco.

And what the heck was he talking about, what debts? Stupid confusing pirates.

Once again we are running, well they were. I'm still being carried. My sight is extremely unfocused and my ears only pick up every other sound which is a real pain. But I can feel it all coming back slowly.

"Let's go the other way!" Thatch exclaims using his momentum to flip around barely missing a sword that would've hit his face and kicking the weilder away.

Garp skids to a stop also forcing his way back. Bogart pushes us both the other way and punches another person. We come two the end of the hall with two seperate ways. Garp looks at Marco with an unreadable expression before turning to the right. The pirates go left and just like that we are alone. If I knew it just took being with the Vice Admiral to silence Marco I would've stayed with him everytime I wanted to snipe or fight without worrying about him.

"Maybe we should've kept a few, eh Garp?" Bogart chuckles darkly.

"Bwaha no way. It's a lot more fun now." Garp replies making another turn.

"Let me down. I can walk." I didn't know where the surge of strength came from, but I was thankful, now I didn't have to completely rely on Garp or Bogart.

"But can you run?" Bogart questions.

"Yes!" I nod and push out of Garp's restrictive grip.

I stumble but keep going. Pain shoots through my legs, specifically my ankles and the every teeny tiny little holes, where needles went in. But I ignore it and hit another man away.

I glance back at Garp and Bogart and see the two exchanging a smirk, I don't think I like that look,

"Wha-"

I cut off as something hard slams into me and we both go rolling.

"Mara!" Bogart exclaims stunned.

"Marco!" Thatch's jovial voice chuckles.

"Bwaha! Watch where you're going Mara!" Garp laughs pointing at us.

"You stupid pirate!" I yelp pushing away from him, "This is your fault!"

"What! My fault?" Marco exclaims indignantly

"I thought you thought this was your fault..?" Thatch frowns. I glare, standing up. Marco, not wanting to be the only one down gets up as well.

"Well, I finally got my priorities straight." I ground out, only somewhat to myself.

"Wait so if we split ways back there..." Bogart frowns. The tiny voice in my head decides to pop up then, I don't think I've ever heard Bogart talk so much in my life... Shut-up voice! Bother him later!

"The halls make a giant circle?" I ask confused.

"More of a square." Thatch corrects, pushing his hands into his white -well grey now, since it hasn't been washed- suit pockets. We all ingore his comment though.

"It would seem so." He nods,

"So what do we do then?" Thatch questions, his closed fist resting on his hip, making him look somewhat effeminate. I restist the urge to tell him there is no 'we' and that they are on their own, when I catch sight of the devious look in Garp's eyes. I frown, not liking any of the looks I've seen on Garp today.

"Well we could leave the same way Garp enters." Bogart says half jokingly. If anything, this made Garp's eyes light up even more.

"Well Pops has probably already torn the other side to the ground." To prove Marco's point the building rumbled and the sound like smashing boulders registers in my ears. Slowly glancing up I notice the ceiling start to crack.

"Umm.. Guys." They all look at me questioning and I respond by pointing upward.

"That... doesn't look good." Thatch shakes his head,

Then it was like everyone froze. Me, myself was frozen in fear. They all ducked to the floor, and Garp dragged me under him, once again, and we braced for the impact. I felt a small scream make its way up as a particularly large piece cracked over us and Bogart.

Then something else happened.

My instincts kicked in, I think. I threw my arm out and over Garp's back, palm up and it looked like a wave erupted from my open palm and shielded us, the rocks just laid on it like it was a clear platform.

I was beyond shocked.

And so were they.

"What the hell did you just do, girlie?!" Marco was first to break the silence as they all stood, I struggled for words, still staring flabbergasted at the site before my eyes.

"Mara?" Garp questions slowly, moving away from me to look up. Not even five inches above their heads a clear force field held the ceiling bits off us. I didn't try to stand, or move, or even put my arm down in fear of the force field falling and crushing everyone.

"I wasn't aware you ate a devil fruit." Thatch mumbles backing up and away from a large chunk of rock to a clear spot, Marco joined him before glancing back at me.

"If she had eaten a devil fruit then she would be dead. I threw her in the ocean remember?" Marco mumbles not daring to raise his voice. Which was good. I don't want to know what will happen if I loose focus.

"Thanks for the reminder." Garp growls popping his knuckles. I see Thatch gulp as Marco turns to glare at the old marine.

"You two might want to run. Garp isn't happy about you throwing his subordinate into the ocean." Bogart informs, putting his hands into his pockets. Marco glances back to me before pushing Thatch out of the way of a deadly hit and running himself. Garp smashed into the wall before pulling himself out and running after the pirates.

More bits off the ceiling fall onto the shield and I struggle to hold it up. Bogart glances down at me before backing up and away from the crash zone.

"Thanks." I mumble breathlessly, it feels like I'm trying to pick up Sengoku's Buddha form.

Bogart crouches down and rests his arms on his knees,

"He's kind of smart for a pirate, he knew right away I was simply trying to move them away for your sake." Bogart sighs quietly,

"Do you think you can move without it collapsing?" he asks, I shake my head.

"Do you think you can try to move it?" he tries again,

"Too heavy. Going to collapse, any second." I put up my second arm trying to relieve the pressure but ending up just causing the same amount of pain on the other side.

"Ok, do you think-" he stops talking probably looking up at the shifting rocks. My arms tremble under the pressure, I clench my eyes shut and bite down on my lip forcing my arms to keep up.

"It's going to fall. You need to jump." Bogart orders, "Get up, before Garp comes back and you loose your senses."

I nod, pushing myself onto my feet still struggling under the immense weight. I breathe deeply, it's now or never. I jump as far as I can and pray its far enough. I smack into Bogart who quickly pulls me further and hear the smashing. Dust explodes all around and I break into a coughing fit I pull away to cover my mouth and fan my face. Bogart cheats and pulls his hat off waving it around his own face.

I hear a distant 'girlie' and 'Mara' and just know the idiots are running back this way.

"Good job kid. Now we just gotta get out of here." Bogart smacks a hand onto my head and screws up my hair even more. I glare and turn waiting for Vice Admiral Garp to return and clear a way for us.

"Here." Bogart swings his coat over my shoulders, "There are at least two hundres men waiting from here to our shio varying from pirate to marine- I didn't think you wanted your scars on show for all." he explains quickly.

I nod, I was greatful too. I have thousands of scars- burn marks, cuts, scrapes, gashes, stabs- you name it and it's probably happened, every time I bleed I scar. Bruises fade away with time. Yet still all over my entire body little nicks could be seen slightly lighter than the rest of my skin showing that they are indeed scars. It sucks. Especially since my skin is almost to that sun kissed tone- which I worked hard for!

Garp, trailed by the pirates round the corner and I sigh, finally.

"Okay Garp. Make your entrance." Bogart says pointing to the wall. Marco and Thatch stare confused, exchanging worried glances. They had no clue what was about to occur. And that made it funnier.

"Great idea Bogart!" Garp laughs - like a madman- before smashing into the wall, than another and another before finally the sunlight streams in.

"Does he do that often?" Thatch asks, his eyesbrows furrowing.

Bogart grimaces and I chuckle, "Everytime he comes or goes."

Bogart deems me unfit to step through the wreckage alone, so he grabs my elbow to steer me straight. I could hear the pirates quieted snickers and chuckles behind me and forced myself to glare foreward. It was actually a good thing Bogart helped, otherwise I would've tripped three times and fallen on my face. But still once we made it to clear pavement I sent him a glare.

"And by the way Bogart, I will not be black mailed into leading again! It sucks!"

"I did not black mail you." Bogart frowns, but his lips twitched giving away that he found it all humorous still.

I roll my eyes, "Fine. Then I won't be bribed next time."

"That's more like it." Bogart nods,

"Bribe? What bribe?" Garp asks cluelessly.

"What? There was no bribe." I shake my head looking at him like he was crazy. Please drop it. Please drop it.

"I helped her hide from you during her most recent training session." Bogart informs, making me freeze. I turn my glare to him damn you Bogart, as Garp bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Bwahaha! So that's why I couldn't find you. Where did you hide?" he asks,

"Like I'd tell you! Crazy old man! And you," I turn back to Bogart, "Whose side are you on anyways? Ugh, I swear I'm going to switch to Vice Admiral Kuzan's ship permanently." I slap a hand to my face. These people are insane I swear!

"-Third time." I tune back in hearing Bogart's confusing statment.

"No. It's the fourth time." Garp argues. Bogart shakes his head,

"No. Third, once after your first training session. The second time after she saw you and Whitebeard go at it for the first time and this is the third. Three times."

"Nope," Garp shakes his head, "You're forgetting that time I ordered Justin, her, and Cruse go to the Sexual Education classes."

Bogart nods, "Oh that's right. I remember that. Now that was a fun week, remember none of them would look us in the eyes for almost a month." his lips twitch up again. Garp starts laughing again.

I feel my own twitch coming up, but in that vein in my forehead, "What the hell are you old hag bags going on about?!" I exclaim.

"That was the fourth time you said you were leaving to go to Kuzan's ship. But you never leave for long." Bogart informs lightly.

I open my mouth to retort something but end up closing it and shaking my head, "I hate you both. One of these times I really will ditch you idiots. Just wait."

"Alright let's get back to the ship." Bogart turns and gives the pirates a nod. I had completely forgotten about them. And they just witnessed one of our 'family arguments' and yes Bogart does count as family. I felt my cheeks reddening and looked down right after I met Marco's smug gaze.

"So," Thatch smirks widely, "Did you learn anything interesting?"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, like, it only takes eight pounds of pressure to to rip a males privates off." Thatch chuckles softly shaking his head.

"We're even girlie. Next time we meet it will be a fair fight." Marco smirks pushing his hands in his pockets.

"If you say so, pirate." I smirk back,

"Try to stay alive Mara dear. You seem like a good friend." Thatch chuckles,

"Excuse me?! We are not friends!" I exclaim angrily, "And don't call me that! Stupid twit!"

"Mara let's go." I hear Garp call, they were already half way down the street. What the? They just left me like that. Ugh! I hate men!

* * *

**So what do you think about the knew information? Pretty crazy right? Props to you MaryMarina! She's the one who inspired a lot of this chapter and the upcoming events. Prepare yourselves, shit is about to hit the fan.**

**Oh yeah, how you you all feel about bonus chapters or extras? I personally have read four stories with them (one Ace, one Marco and two Law) and they were all pretty cool and funny. So let me know and I'll post them. Or would you all rather I just make a new story that only consists of bonus chappys and just let you know when up and ready? **

**My feeling will not be hurt if you don't want bonus chapters. You just gotta let me know.**


	10. Chapter Ten She's a threat!

**Another early update, geez you all are spoiled. Three updates in one week that's unheard of. Story will be ending in approximately ten more chappy's. Be watching for Ace that's the only warning the story is coming to a close.**

**DawnPirates - I'm glad you see the change. And still like it .Lol Here's another early update. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mittensx7768 - Good. One is coming up real soon ;) Thanks for answering quickly!**

**Ace Portgas D -Here's the early update you asked for. :) dont expect it to often I just cant wait to get this story finished, I'm almost done already. So odds are there might be a whole week of updates coming pretty quickly. Thanks for commenting!**

**Treehugger1234567890 - Bonus chappy is coming soon! Thanks for commenting again, I love feedback.**

******* Important!**

**I rewrote chapter one cause,seriously, it sucked. So go check it out and tell me what you think.**

* * *

After we had made it back to the ship and got a decent distance from the island we put down anchor and evaluations started. Everyone who was checked out and deemed fit for duty was sent to eat and write out a full report on what happened before amd during their imprisonment.

Garp tried to make me go first seeing as how I was the only one turned into an experiment. But I wanted to go last just in case there was something seriously fatal and would take time to fix, and to make sure all my crewmates were able to get on with their life's. Turns out the worst problem was simple malnutrition.

Sigh.

I was sat on a cot in the med bay, Melus had yet to run any tests on me. And if I was completely honest with myself- I'm actually really scared, terrified even. I seriously dislike needles. And now -if not Melus, than other doctors of the goverment- were most definitely going to want to do a series of blood tests, which meant drawing blood.

I think in those few hours I was in that lab, I had lost double the amount of blood I have lost in my entire life. And that was saying something.

Another sigh.

I hate waiting. I just want to get this over with. And then eat and sleep- oh yeah and shower. A hot shower would be nice right now.

And I even heard Fleet Admiral Sengoku is on his way to this location as well. I don't know why though.

Admiral Sakazuki who had been close by had immediately responded to Garp's request for backup. Most of Sakazuki's men were rounding up the remaining citizens of Portama and I had also heard that (well technically that's not true because I actually saw it happen) Whitebeard leveled just about the entire island before swiftly leaving. Just in time too, because three minutes later Sakazuki showed up.

That's when I heard it - distant shouting. I assumed it was Garp probably arguing with Sakazuki. And was right. I stood and cracked the door open to hear better.

"That isn't true! I don't care what those damn scientists say!" Garp shouts angrily.

"She is a threat to the government! And a menace to all! We need to know what she is capable of doing!" Sakazuki exclaims with just as much venom.

I gulp, so they were arguing about me. But why? What does he mean I'm a threat? How can I be a threat? Or a menace?

"It needs to go into the top labs for testing! Once they deem it safe it can do what ever it please-" Did he just call me an it? That bastard.

"They will not be experimenting on Ensign Wilder!" Garp spits.

The door pulles open and I leap back, eyes wide. I hadn't even sensed the doc's approach. He raises a brow, shutting the door behind him.

"Sit down Mara. It's alright." he sighs, my body jumps almost a foot into the air as a loud crash reverberates through the ship.

They really do want to experiment on me. I forced myself to sit and swallow the lump in my throat. Looking up at Melus through my lashes with a look that spoke louder than words.

Melus sighs again, pulling his rolling chair beside the cot and sitting, "He won't let them take you. You know that."

I visibly relax, I didn't want to go back to the labs. I've heard stories about what happens in there- and it's not pretty.

"Sengoku is coming here. But that is nothing to worry about, he just wants to see everything first hand himself. Garp is discussing other options other than sending you away. Which by the way you won't be going to Sakazuki's ship anymore."

I nod thankfully, Sakazuki would not hesitate to give me up in cuffs personally.

"Also, Garp is suggesting going through all files the doctor kept - which are close to tens of thousands- since the doctor himself was killed by Whitebeard. And the only survivors are simple civilians. You should rest. We'll talk later." Melus stands and walks to the other side of the cot.

I nod laying down. He pulls the white cloth divider all around my bed and only stopping to where he could still see my head from his desk, but I ignore him opting to turn the other way curl up. Before sleep over took me completely I felt a few tears break through and slip down my cheeks. How the hell am I going to make it out of this safely?

I woke up to Melus shaking me and sat up immediately.

"Sengoku just arrived. Get dressed he is calling you for this meeting." Melus represses his sigh as he backs away.

I nod and get dressed quietly. I really don't want to sit in on their meeting. It's most likely going to end up in a shouting match between Admiral Sakazuki and Vice Admiral Garp.

As silent as could be, I made my way to the meeting room with Bogart as my escort -because apparently I can't walk down a hallway on my own. I should be grateful though without him I would've still been standing outside the door listening to Sakazuki and Garp argue all day, or at least till they sent someone to look for me.

"Thank you for joining us Ensign Wilder." Sengoku nods as I sit down at the large rectangular table, Garp on my right and Bogart on my left. Vice Admiral Aokiji across from me, Vice Admiral Kizaru across from Bogart, Admiral Sakazuki across from Garp and Fleet Admiral Sengoku at the head of the table.

I'm not going to lie, everything that wasn't directed at me went in one ear and out the other. So I almost got into a huge amount of trouble when Sengoku asked me to share what happened and I hesitated, that's when Aokiji kicked me and I spilled everything that happened in the lab room. Well other than goading the doctor, there was no way I was annoucing that.

They all listened quietly with different expressions. But I ignored everyone opting to just look at Aokiji as if it were just another day in his office when I was share my encounters from Garp's ship. When I was done the room fell silent, well until Sakazuki decided that now while the room was quiet is a perfect time to start yelling, jumping forward and banging his fist on the table,

"It doesn't even know what he did to it! We should lock it up before something goes wrong!" he exclaims, causing three angry men to glare at him, Aokiji being the only one to try and reign the glare in. And once again with the 'it's? Seriously Sakazuki? And people wonder why we don't get along.

"No!" Garp spits crossing his arms and leaning back.

"That's hardly the choice to make. There's nothing wrong with her, she just has a new ability." Kizaru starts lazily, obviously not understanding- or caring- of the reason he's been brought here. I was thankful for an outsiders opinion though. An outsider who doesn't hate my guts. Like Sakazuki for example

"Vice Admiral Kizaru is right. Ensign Wilder simply has a new power and she should begin training. " Bogart nods along, not even bothering to make an effort -like Aokiji- to stop the glare that formed.

"What would you have me do? All top researchers are demanding that I place her in their care, so that we can gain knowledge on this new... ability." Sengoku shakes his head, fisting his hand and letting his temple rest on it.

I stare down at my hands, that rested in my lap. I just knew the scientists wanted to do tests. I'm not sure if I can go there, if Sengoku makes that call I think I might actually try my hardest to leave- even if that means abandoning my dream and becoming an outlaw.

What am I thinking? Of course I would leave, there's a water drops chance in hell that I'm going to be an experiment again.

"Then we should do it! Once they deem her a threat-"

"She is not a threat!" Garp interjects heatedly. Sakazuki continues,

"The sooner the better! Then we can figure out what to do with her for good."

I attempt to swallow the lump in my throat but it really wants to stay. Sakazuki has serious problems. I didn't know they were this bad until now though. This must also be apart of his 'aboslute justice' if something poses a threat to it, he eliminates the problem completely.

Where the hell would I go? I can't go back to Dawn island. They know I was raised there. I have no clue where my father is, I don't even know where my mother is. Maybe Shanks would help me? I hear he's well on his way to becoming a yonko though. He must be real busy. My torso burns. Is that weird? Maybe it's from the lack of food- no then it would be my stomach hurting not the skin on torso and chest. How odd.

"Why are you so quiet?" Bogart asks quietly, not that anyone was even listening to us. Kizaru and Sengoku both seemed to be focused on Garp and Sakazuki who had started that shouting match I predicted. And Aokiji seemed to be deep in thought.

"It's not place to speak." I whisper back. He glares at me from under his hat but doesn't reply. My torso really burns, like, worse than two seconds ago. It was a gradual pain that slowly got worse and worse. Garp and Sakazuki had both lurched out of their chairs sending both objects into the walls behind them and Sengoku was seriously about to explode.

"Alright that's enough, I told both of you to keep it under control! If you can't do that I will make the decision on my own." Sengoku slams his own fist on the table, effectively silencing both males. I move my hands to push down on my stomach hoping to push the pain away, but it still burns.

"Why the hell are you so quiet Aokiji?" Sengoku asks after everyone is seated again. Why can't you just dismiss me? I don't want to know what you decide until it's decided! I clenched my jaw and dipped my head down.

"Kizaru is right. It's simply a knew ability. With proper training Ensign Wilder could be a very good high ranking marine officer." Aokiji says after a moment of silence.

"So you think we should train her?" Sengoku asks warily.

"Yes. I do." Don't mind me guys, I'm just on fire- wait whats that sound? A light sizzle could be heard. That better not be me! Why the hell am I sizzling? I shouldn't sizzle!

"Than we'll make it a vote, who votes I hand Ensign Wilder over?" Sengoku asks, well there you go talking as if I'm not in the room again. Thanks! Sakazuki is the only one to raise his hand,

"Who votes we train Ensign Wilder?" the rest of the hands go up excluding Sengoku who didn't even vote. Is the sizzling getting louder or is it just me?

"So be it. I will oversee Ensign Wilder's training for the upcoming season." With that said Sakazuki is the first up and out the door grumbling evilly under his breath.

"Is something... burning?" Bogart asks suddenly, making me chuckle humorously. Sengoku's glare along aith other curious looks turn to Sakazuki's chair but they find it in its normal, not sizzling state.

"I could've sworn I heard a burning noise." Bogart shakes his head, Finally the pain is to great and my head falls to the table with a light bang.

"That would be me." I mumble, clutching my stomach harder, I swear I'm on fire.

"Excuse me?" Sengoku questions,

I clench my teeth, praying words come out instead of a scream. "I said- I think the burning is me." I repeat a little louder.

"What are you talking about?" Kizaru drawls lazily.

"My torso is literally burning right now-"

"Like when you were imprisoned?" I could no longer tell the difference between voices, and felt my consiosuness already trying to leave.

"Worse!" I slip from my chair and fall to my knees.

"We need a doctor in here!"

"Melus! Get your ass in here!" I think that one was Garp.

I feel them gather around and my arms are pulled away and held tight, and my shirt is lifted to expose my stomach. I try to control my breathing hoping that it would help with the pain but that is out the window-

"Aokiji. Do something!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Freeze her? She'll die!"

"Move back, hold her arms. And don't let go!"

I glance down at my stomach to see first off see a single hand pushing down on my waist obviously to keep me from moving then I see my skin, it wasn't steaming thankfully, but it looked as if it was rearranging itself.

"What the hell is happening to me Melus?" I growl, my head falling back onto- well whoever the hell was behind me.

"Your scars- all of them are healing. Molding back together. Disappearing completely. " I make out his calm voice.

"A side effect of the drugs?"

"Possibly. Aokiji place your hands over her torso."

My body flinches feeling the ice cold hands press onto my stomach.

"Try to form just a small layer of ice over her stomach." Melus orders. I could feel the ice inching over the exposed flesh and before I knew it my mind was back to the prison cell- Marco proding my stomach and Thatch not letting me look. The differences now? I feel the pain. I'm being forcibly restricted. My torso is frozen over, and the ice is melting? Why is the ice melting? Please don't tell me I'm seriously that hot right now.

"Why are you melting the ice?" Melus' smooth voice zaps me back,

"I'm not. Her temperature is extremely high. Any higher and she will pass out and probably not wake back up. Her body is doing it on its own." Aokiji forms another ice sheet. That's unfortunate.

"You still with us Wilder?" Melus asks, "That's not good."

"Wilder? Mara! You have to stay awake. Can you open your eyes?" I wasn't aware I closed them, but now that you mention it I cant open my eyes. Aokiji makes another ice sheet, is my temperature going up? I can't tell, I think I'm going numb.

"Mara?-"

"Don't waste your breath. She's out of it clearly." Was that Sengoku? I didn't know you were still here. How nice of you to make it. Wait no- I mean stay, you were already here weren't you? I'm confused. Why can't I hear them anymore- oh look! A waterfall! With a rainbow! How pretty?

**Lol Mara is soooo out of it right now. I couldn't help but to make her go crazy. Enjoy****


	11. Chapter Eleven - Skin like a baby

**tuskins - I'm super dooper excited you like it. That last part was a last second add in and to be honest I wasn't sure anyone wa going to like it. So it gives me happy, warm fuzzies to know it was thoroughly enjoyed. Thanks for commenting- I love honesty.**

**2Ghostunderasheet - Good! I have a couple planned out and ready to upload. I think the first one is in two or three chapters. So sometime this week or next. Thank you for for letting me know what you think!**

**imacchi11229 - Lol yeah, glad you like it! I was worried about that part. And just to let ya know, Mara won't be groupin up with pirates until the sequel. :) Thanks for commenting, here ya go!**

**DawnPirates -Yep, I changed the title and yep, The First chapter is in Marco's POV. I'll go back and change it thanks for the reminder, I totally forgot. Sorry I confused you, I try to go over every chapter and work over the kinks. And yep (again) It was in Mara's POV. But I thought, why not? And so there it is. I like the challenge of trying to get their personalitys right so I hope you liked it. Not sure how many other chapters I'm going to do in another persons POV but the last chapter is in a different POV. I won't say whose yet though. And there will definitely be a lot of worrying done on Marco's side but im still not sure of how much will be told, until the sequel at least. Lol I know you aren't trying to tell me how to do it, and I love the suggestions! Thanks! I'm glad you like my style. I worked really hard to get where I am today. Bonus chapter, hmmm. I think the chappy's labeled 'Bonus' will just be random things that may or may not be real in Mara's life. Did you get that? Cause I kinda confused myself writing it. And I think the chappy's labeled 'Extra' will be actual history and back story. You probably won't read about the dark side of Mara's history until the next story. And Yep! Mara was definitely hallucinating at the end of the chappy. Also I already have a few ideas for the bonus chapters, like Valentines\Christmas/Truth or Dare -or as Thatch will call it Dare or Dare-\ Maybe even Mothers day or Fathers day. And two others I won't give away. Thank you sososo much for reviewing Dawn! I hope I covered it all, if not, leave another comment of what I missed and I will try again ;)**

**I hope everyone had a Happy Father's day! And made sure to give your Dad's lots of love. Sorry I'm two days late. I was pretty busy yesterday and at the last minute I didn't want to post the chapter I had planned because it would leave a gap in the story line. So here it is, sorry I'm late!**

**Enjoy the Chappy**.

* * *

When my eyes opened I was hit with a barrage of lights forcing me to close them. When I opened them again was met with the white curtains in the medbay. Yay. I love waking up in here.

Aokiji was in the chair beside my cot, his legs stretched out and arms crossed. His head was down and his eyes closed- he's asleep. But what's he doing here? And what heppened?

The second I made a move to get up, his eyes shot open and he was pushing me back down with a warning look. I gave up and didn't protest, although if I had the strength I probably would've. So I stuck with a weak glare.

"What happened?" I asked weakly, letting my eyes fall shut.

"You passed out." he informs readily. I raise a questioning brow, but he ignores it or doesn't see it.

"Okay, fine. What happened before I passed out?"

Hesitation, what happened? Aokiji never misses a beat and here he was doing it now.

"We were in the meeting," he sighs.

"Mhm." I urge on,

"And you mentioned your skin burning..."

I did what now? Have you gone crazy Aokiji? Sakazuki finally wearing off on you?

"You fell, and your ship doctor discovered that your skin was burning itself back together. You are completely scar free in the matter of ten hours." He shakes his head as if not believing his own words.

I kind of don't believe them myself, I had thousands of scars. Big and small. A life time of scars gone in ten hours? That's unbelievable.

"He's right. You have skin like a newborn babe." Melus nods, setting a few books on his desk and peaking through the curtains, "May I?" he holds out his hand and I place my own in his. My brows furrow as he digs around his pocket for something.

"What-" I gasp as pulls out the small scalpel and cuts the back of my hand.

"What are you doing?" Aokiji glares.

"Just watch." Melus pulls out a cloth and wipes the blood away. And I see the skin already healing. I sit up, pulling my hand away and closer. The skin webs together, leaving a small line that is paler then my normal skin tone. Aokiji pulls my hand away and runs his thumb over it. It didn't even hurt.

"I had a hunch. " Melus explains pulling a chair close.

I glare, "And if that didn't work?"

"Then I would give you a band-aid. " he smiles. I sigh before leaning back again, what else is going to happen with my body? What did he do to me? What was in all those syringes? I need answers, but first I need to figure out what's happening.

"So, did the Fleet Admiral come to a decision? " I question Aokiji.

"We are in the East Blue now. Sengoku has to talk with his boss and until then he wants you to take it easy- hense Dawn Island. Garp and myself will stay at Dawn Island as well for the time being." He sighs, "Sengoku will meet us there once Kong gives him the right away. Garp doesn't like this and neither does Akainu- but for obvious different reasons." Aokiji looks away, and I know he's leaving something out. Just that now is not the time to ask him.

So, we're in the East Blue, almost to Dawn Island. My home. I wonder how calm Garp is taking this? Probably not very calm.

"Just think about it as a vacation." Aokiji smirks lightly. I scoff as I swing my legs over the bed- I pause seeing the bare legs, the shorts I wore, were hiked up and gave a good view of my tanned legs.

I had a scar the size of my hand, on the inside of my left thigh yesterday that I received years ago. Now it's just smooth. Just like a newborn babe. Melus' voice repeats. I grimace placing my feet on the floor, usually it would have chilled me but it was warmer than my own temperature.

I narrow my eyes turning to Aokiji who just smiled back, obviously getting the track my mind was on but gave no indication of explaining himself.

"Why am I so cold?" I question keeping my glare pinned on the ice user.

"Your skin was burning remember? Aokiji kept you alive. You should thank him- not glare as if it's his fault." Melus thumps me on the back of the head when I don't respond,

"Thank you." I ground out through clenched teeth.

"You're welcome Ensign Wilder. Now go get dressed and pack your bag. Garp is taking you onto the island. He said something about beating other grand kids again." Aokiji stands and gives my shoulder a squeeze before exiting.

"You heard him. Get up and change." Melus tosses clothes at me before shutting the curtain again.

I grab the blue skin-tight jeans, quickly putting those on along with the sleeveless white top, lacing it tight so nothing personal was showing. I wrap the blue belt under my chest and sit to lace up the white gladiator sandals. I still can't believe they're making such a huge deal over this.

"Stop sulking." Melus orders, smacking away the curtain and handing me a brush, "Think of it as a vacation."

I roll my eyes, It's more like suspension.

"Oi Makino. Don't tell me you don't recognize me. I think I might cry." I fake a sniffle, she stares for a moment, totally and completely confused. Then realization erupts through her dark obsidian eyes and she lunches herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing as tight as she could. I actually had to catch myself from falling by placing a foot back a step.

I let out a laugh hearing her sob,"Makino. Don't cry! I'm sorry okay? I'll try to visit more often."

She nods into my neck, "O-okay. I apologize, Mara it's just been so long." She pulls away and wipes her face, "Look at you! You look all... buff! What did Garp do to you?" Makino shakes her head.

I roll my eyes taking a seat at the bar. "I'm not buff- and you don't want to know. Anyways, how are my boys?" I question with a small smile. It's been over a year.

This time it's Makino who rolls her eyes, "Those boys," she shakes her head, a smile breaking out, "All three of them are rotten. They are probably in the woods somewhere. Although they did say they would come visit sometime this week. I was there with the Mayor last night when Garp came to say hi, all three were talking about becoming pirates."

"They're still alive right? How did Sabo take it, he's never met Garp before." I grimace, Garp really didn't like it when they would talk about that. No matter what age they were, if they were caught talking about becoming pirates they got the fist of love and a few crazy training sessions. Poor Sabo most definitely got his fair share too. But on the bright side, that was Garp's way of accepting him into our family.

Makino laughs, "Yes, they are alive. Sabo took it as well as Ace and Luffy."

I nod, I can't wait to see how much they've grown. Luffy must be eight now, and Ace along with Sabo should be eleven.

"How long did they give you for your vacation?" Makino asks swiping a rag over the open bar,

I scoff, "Vacation? More like suspension." I mutter voicing my earlier thoughts, angrily, under my breath. Crossing my arms I see she is patiently waiting for an answer, "I'm not sure. I guess not to long. I'm only here because my body isn't up to par with the 'health regulations' and they think I've gone crazy- oh and they don't know what to do with me yet."

Her brows raised and I sighed, "I'll explain everything later okay?"

She nods, once again completely confused.

"So have you arrested any interesting pirates yet?" she smiles suddenly, I mull this over for a second or two.

"Me personally no. But I have met some pretty interesting ones. Which I will also go over later. Sleep over at your place?" I smile standing and grabbing my bag, already knowing her answer I head for the door.

"Yes! And I want every little detail. Be careful if you are going to Dadan's!"

"Yes mom!" I call over my shoulder, she worries to much.

* * *

**Late update. Sorry! I'll try not to let it happen again!**


	12. Chapter Twelve - The Moby Dick

**Since I was so late with the last chappy, here's another. Enjoy! And get prepare your goodbyes for the Whitebeard pirates for a little while, they're going to be missing for a few chapters.**

* * *

It's been two whole days of being home. Vice Admiral Garp is still on the other side of the island awaiting orders from Sengoku. Who left after my knock out to discuss things with his boss. Yeah, things have gotten pretty serious. I mean they were still pretty serious when it involved the Vice Admirals, Admiral, and Fleet Admiral. But I think it has just bumped up to a new level, now the Sengoku's boss, the Commander in Chief Kong who is over the whole world Goverment is now involved.

Sigh.

I have already said hello to everyone, and so many people wanted to hear about my adventures. It was quite humorous. Now all that was left is for the boys to make it to town.

"Coffee please Makino. " I sigh again, letting my chin rest on palm, elbow placed firmly on the table. I nod a thanks, blowing away the steam. Then my ears pick it up. The sound of rushed steps and shouts from a small distance.

The door slams open and Ace and Sabo push their way through both trying to be first. I half expected Luffy to plow through them but sadly he doesn't. I stand and kneel to embrace them both tightly, a large smile worming it's way onto my face.

"Hi boys. Where's Luffy?" I question pulling back to get a good look. I cup both their cheeks, giving a light pinch. Ace glares, his freckles still sticking out proudly, he has his father's eyes. He rocks the mixture quite well actually. I turn to Sabo who was smiling widely, his blonde hair poked out of his hat stating it has grown out and needs cut again but otherwise he looks the exact same.

"Luffy's outside arguing with some pirate about becoming Pirate King." Sabo informs, grabbing onto my hand with both of his.

"Which is stupid, because I'm going to become a pirate first and have a better chance." Ace glares stubbornly, crossing his arms. I tense, hearing about the pirates, but shrug it off. They wouldn't be here would they? Could they? I mean we made it here. No it's not them. I shouldn't worry so much.

Just then -for the second time that day- the doors slam open. Gyoro this fish seller from the port rushes in and straight to us.

"Luffy just picked a fight with a pirate. And he's really mad!" he gasps out.

"What pirates?" Makino asks worriedly.

"Whitebeard Pirates! Please Mara, hurry!"

Of course they would be here too. But why?

We rush out of the bar and into street to see that- indeed Whitebeard pirates are in town, and Luffy had also picked a fight with one of the no names and was being held up by his shirt. The man that held him also had drawn back his fist to hit Luffy. The brunette male had a nasty glare pinned on Luffy and sported a purple tattoo on his forearm that bound him to Whitebeard.

Oh hell no.

And why is Luffy always picking fights with people that can kill him? What is wrong with this child?

Ace and Sabo both took a fighting stance about to just jump in blindly when I step in front of them.

"Stay!" I order, running forward and kicking -over Luffy's head- the pirate in the face adding a spin, and by default forcing him to drop Luffy. I grab him into my arms holding him tightly. Turning to see the pirate roll to a stop at Marco's feet. And by at Marco's feet. I actually mean, Marco had to stop him from rolling into a stall with a well placed foot to the gut, holding him still and glancing down at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Zero?" Marco asks.

'Zero' turns to point at me with a shaking hand, "That witch is crazy."

"Keep your hands to yourself and we wouldn't have a problems." I knelt to the ground, setting Luffy on his feet. Luffy's hat covered his eyes but I could see his teeth latched onto his bottom lip that was shaking tremendously.

"Are you okay Luf?" I ask lightly, pulling his hat back.

He nods, furiously rubbing his eyes as tears fell out.

"Look at how grown you are." I smile as his sniffles stop.

"That hat looks pretty good on you, mr. Pirate King." I add pulling the crying to a stop. Luffy wraps his arms around me, I chuckle rubbing his back before sensing Marco's approach. I push Luffy away and stand, Marco stops a few feet away a glare set on me. I happily return the favor.

"What do you think you're doing girlie?" Marco asks, semi steely.

I scoff, pushing aside my fears of fighting him, "Obviously kicking that guys butt." Luffy grabs onto my leg as Marco looks down at him and I push him further behind me.

"And why's that?" Marco smirks crossing his arms but the gestures don't reach his eyes.

"Because I wanted to," my jaw clenches, "That's why."

"Well, if we're doing what we want now I guess we should play then." Marco informs sounding very much like the pirate he is.

"So be it." I bite back quickly.

"Mara, let me help!" Ace calls pulling away from Makino's restricting hand and running over.

"No Ace!" Makino calls holding tighter to Sabo. Although Sabo is smarter and doesn't make a move.

"She's right Ace. You don't need to be fighting these pirates." I shake my head.

"Mara I can help you. I've been training like you said." Ace objects coming to a stop at my side.

Marco moves closer to where he's in leaping distance so I turn my glare back to him.

"Go back to Dadan's. I will meet you there later."

"But Mara!-"

"This isn't a debate Ace! Get out of here! Take Luffy and run, he doesn't want to fight you!" I exclaim pushing Luffy into Ace and sending them off I see out of the corner of my eye Sabo glancing back at me so I send him a smile that I hope is reassuring. Of course then all three stopped to stare for a second before Sabo said something, which was lost in the wind, and they ran.

"What are you doing here all alone girlie?" Marco smirks lazily, his hands pushing down into his pockets his eyes now lit up in amusement.

"I'm a big girl. I think I can handle myself."

"Well then," he smirks sarcastically raising his hands in surrender, before turning slightly more serious, "Seriously though, what are you doing on this island when we lost Garp back on the grandline?"

"Well a smart person would figure out this is my home island. And I'm on vacation. " I gesture to my non-uniform clothes. "But you aren't a smart person are you? You're a pirate." Why would I tell him that this is my home? Stupid. I should've told him Garp is still on the other side of Dawn Island and expecting me or at least something like that. Hell I could've told Sabo to go get the marines.

"Smart enough to outsmart you girlie." Marco comments pushing his hands back into his shorts pockets.

"Oh really?" I really need to figure out how to call Garp. And right now I see no chance me escaping this unharmed let alone alive. I mean, even if I could actually beat Marco, than I have to watch my back for his entire crew. Not to mention Whitebeard. I've never personally seen Whitebeard pissed up close, but I've heard some pretty drastic stuff about the damage he did. I don't think I want to get to know Whitebeard. At all. Ever!

Then he's right on top of me, I yelp leaping and rolling away.

"Not quick enough." he whispers once again in front of me, this time grabbing hold of my forearms and jumping into the air.

"Mara!" I hear Makino scream, but I'm a tad bit busy and can't answer.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I exclaim grabbing hold of his shoulders to keep from falling- Since I know from experience that he will drop me. Glancing down, I gulp, seeing clouds instead of roof tops.

"We are really high! Really high!" I cry, panicking. He chuckles, going higher, what does he think he's doing? This is freaking terrifying! We fly through a cloud and the cold lightly stings my cheeks, and probably giving a red tint to them.

"You ready girlie?" Marco smirks widely, coming to a stop mid air.

"Ready for what?" I ask confused and slightly breathlessly. It was surprisingly easer than I thought to breath up here.

"This," Marco pulls his wings in, wrapping his arms tightly around my back and tucking into a dive.

So that's what he meant.

Jerk.

I couldn't help but scream as we fell, at first it was just in fear but then I had to laugh, it's exhilarating! And he gets to do this all the time? How lucky. He removes his arms opening them back up to catch some wind. We swooped up and I had to stop the huge smile that wanted to come out. And it was really hard. Whether I was on duty or not I'm still a marine. This sucks.

With that thought in mind I pushed Marco's arms down,

"Oi! Girlie! We're gonna fall if you do that!" Marco exclaims, seemingly in his own state of panic.

"Girlie, we're gonna crash! Let go!" He shouts. Seeing that wasting my life to rid the world of one pirate is just stupid I let go and his arms errupt into flames.

"Dammit!"

I look down in time to see a light wooden deck- then we crash into it. Miraculously it doesn't break and we went tumbling into what I'm guessing is a hard wood railing. I don't even try to get up at first, and neither does Marco. Speaking of which the heavy twit is laying right on top of me. And seriously he is heavy! I groan smacking a hand over my face.

Then I gain my senses again and lift my foot into his gut, successfully kicking him off. He doesn't catch himself and ends up slamming into the deck again.

"Why?" he groans dragging out the word.

"Are you stupid? Have you been hit on the head to many times! What the heck Marco?!-"

He ignored me, rubbing his hand down his own face and groaning again. "Why couldn't she just go with it? It was simple, a simple flight with a friend- but no. Marines don't know how to have fun."

"You're freaking insane! Why would you even think -for even a second- I would want to spend time with a pirate like you?!" I growl, lifting myself to my knees. Is he still ignoring me? I feel the little vein in my forehead pounding and knew I was one more comment away from exploding.

"A simple outing with a friend even-"

That's it.

"We are not friends you stupid, cocky, incompetent, self absorbed, low life- Where are we?" I gasp, my eyes widening as I looked around. Pirates were littered about but kept their distance from the first commander and myself.

"You freaking moron!" I exclaim, how dare he bring me here! Is this his cruel way of trying to kill me oe something.

"Marco."

My blood ran cold, and my eyes widened in a mixture of fear and panic. Whitebeard is sitting in a large chair staring down at us, not even ten feet away. Beside him stood Thatch -smirking-, Izo -smiling-, and Vista -chuckling-.

You know what I just noticed?

I have extremely good luck.

Seriously. I should try my had at gambling or something of the sort, but only when I truly and solely want to loose terribly. Right after I kill Marco though. Once again speaking of the idiot blonde he was now getting to his own feet and sending a smirk my way, obviously amused by my sudden silence.

"Yea Pops?" Marco turns his smug self around completely. I pinch the bridge of my nose, my inner voice urging me to shoot his ass right now- because, yes I do carry my pistol with me where ever I go. But the smart side of my brain argued that it's not my job to kill people and I don't shoot people in the back, even if they deserve it and I hate them with a burning passion.

I snap back to reality hearing Whitebeard's chuckle, "You invited your friend, why not offer her a drink."

What happened to fighting? I'm so confused.

"That's a great idea Pops! You do drink, don't you Mara dear?" Thatch questions, his eyes dancing playfully. The other commanders smirk- then the thought hits me Those little twits told the others about the bar. I can barely even remember what happened but it seems now everyone else knows.

"What did I tell you about that nickname!" I snapped, glaring at Thatch. The pirates laugh, ignoring them I answered his question, "And no Thatch, I don't, anymore. I discovered it's not worth all the problems that follow. " Marco glances back and forth between us, probably wondering what else happened in that bar.

"Drinking helps get rid of the problems Mara dear. It doesn't cause them." Thatch smiles jovially,

"Marines do not hold civil conversations with pirates." I spat, what idiots, thinking I'm going to fall for their stupid little plans to get me to talk.

"Good catch girlie." My glare moves to Marco who is still smirking, "But it's not a bad idea, have a few drinks, get to know each-"

"Stop beating around the bush. What do you want?" I question crossing my arms impatiently. They're so stupid. I hate pirates.

I almost had a heart attack as it was Whitebeard who spoke next instead of Marco or Thatch's amused voices, "Why aren't you in the government labs?"

My gaze turns back to the giant, and I raise a brow, why would he want to know that?

"Surely they want to know everything they can about the new ability you gained." So it was Whitebeard's plan, not his stupid sons. Now that is something I should've known right away. His look clearly stated he wanted the truth and would squash me if I didn't give him something, so- deciding that I want to live I turned to the Captain.

"Well at first they were just going to question Doctor Mitchell themselves then depending on how much info he gave they might or might not run tests. But since you killed him," I pause swallowing hard to dislodge lump in my throat,

"Sengoku's top researchers wanted him to bring me in for immediate testing- there is no known devil fruit that is anything like the.. ability I gained. Vice Admiral Garp won't allow it though." I look away debating how much information I should give on this matter, before sighing, and turning back to Whitebeard, "Why do you want to know? It doesn't involve you at all."

"Show a little respect girlie." Marco comments dryly.

"You can kiss my rear end, pirate" Was my speedy reply.

A smile forms across Whitebeard's face, "What a cheeky little girlie you have Marco." He laughs, shattering the tense atmosphere.

The surrounding pirates usual smiles come back as well. Did he just call me a.. 'cheeky little girlie'? What the...? What's wrong with these people?

"You kids behave, a rather large gathering of marines are on this island." Whitebeard laughes again before turning. Marco chuckles lifting his hand to scratch his forehead. So they do know about the marines. And Marco was just asking for his captains stupid plan.

"Come on Mara dear it will be fun." Thatch steps forward.

"No. You all know to much." I shake my head backing away from him and his blonde -idiotic- brother.

"You know you want to girlie. I mean, there's no one to catch you right?" Marco smirks,

Wrong. I clench my eyes shut, this can't be happening. I can not be persuaded by these pirates. Garp is on the other side of this island discussing what to do with me, with probably Aokiji, Kizaru, Sakazuki and Sengoku.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed Thatch had tossed his arm over my shoulders and they were already guiding me off the ship, seemingly to Party's Bar.

At least I knew Makino was there, so I wouldn't be completely alone. That thought didn't stop me from dragging my feet. Marco stares down at me, shaking his head and a smile lighting up. Thatch rolls his eyes at us before pushing me further into the bar.

I ignore their choice of seating and head towards the bar, highly doubting that I would be able to walk out of here without a fight anyway.

What a change in scenery. I thought, just ten minutes ago I was scared of my brothers getting killed and preparing to fight for them. Speaking of which. If a real fight does break out I need to take it to the forest so none of the towns people get hurt and no real damages are done. Which isn't hard all I have to do is run and the stupid blondy will give chase.

"Everything alright?" Makino asks quietly, her eyes full of compassion. I snort taking a seat.

"As 'alright' as it gets. Don't worry, but also don't take them lightly." I say even quieter, before glancing back and seeing the two idiots falling me this way, " They aren't Shanks. " I add.

"What about Red hair?" Thatch questions with a look that makes him look like.. he's sulking? He was literally just smiling.

"Captain Shanks had stayed here for awhile, but he left about a year ago. Mara would know more though," I felt my eyes widen, please stop talking Makino. Please. I freaking beg you don't finish that sentence, "Her and Red hair were pretty close."

Damn it.

Marco and Thatch both turned completely on their stools to question me, both had looks of astonishment, humor and mock shock laced in. But of course Makino didn't understand that she just said a marine was close with pirates.

I cut them both off glaring at Makino, "No I'm not. You're the one with a thing for him." The reaction was immediate, Makino's face lit up like a christmas tree. Well a christmas tree with only red lights on it. No good, they didn't pay any mind.

"You were close with Red Hair. A pirate." Thatch starts,

"Which means you held civil conversations with him." Marco joins in,

"A marine doesn't hold civil conversations with pirates." Thatch finishes with a wide smirk.

"That's because he wasn't trying to kill my friends when I first met him." I glare at Marco who doesn't seemed phased. "Plus he actually took the time to get to know us and become friends."

"What do you think we're doing?" Thatch rolls his eyes.

I'm fighting a loosing battle. "Plus I wasn't even a marine than!" I force a smile onto my face glancing between the two cocky pirates. "Maybe I should leave. This isn't going to end well."

"We're just pullin your leg girlie. Don't be so sensitive. " Marco chuckles.

"I am not sensitive."

The teasing went on for another hour and a half before I had called it a day and left. Instead of just heading upstairs and I forming the pirates of where I stay, I whispered to Makino to go upstairs as I hugged her goodbye and then proceeded to leave. Then went around back and climbed up the wall and into the open window.

You may think I'm paranoid but seriously I do not want them to come knocking on my door at midnight drunk. Although that would be a good opportunity to off them.. but no that would be wrong.

Wow.

A marine thinking it's wrong to take advantage of a drunk pirate- _Okay now that was wrong._

Oh just shut up inner voice! I don't have time for you, you know what I mean!

_Great, now I'm arguing with myself. What has life come to?_


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Extra Hide and Seek

**DawnPirates - Lol, I'm glad you're happy! This bonus chappy is because you figured out an upcoming chapter before anyone else. So enjoy Hide and Seek. BTW hide and seek will be reoccuring a lot as small bonuses js. But like I said, you guessed an upcoming chapter that involves Shanks and Marco. It won't be for at least five more chapters but still.. good job! You know me so well. I was torn between letting Mara join in a competition or not. But decided against it for now. And adding Whitebeard was -once again- a last minute decision. But no worries there will be plenty of drinking competitions and Whitebeard in future chapters. Don't worry! You misunderstood. I'm not switching the first chapter back to Mara's POV. I forgot to label it Marco's POV so I'm have to go back and add that. No worries at all! I love Marco's POV. Also, im glad you liked it so much. I absolutely loved writing it. **

**ALSO DAWNPIRATES heres to your second and third reviews - lol. **** I love ALL your reviews! So don't worry bout me. I'm still working on a few different ways to get those two together to just talk. But Mara is still pretty stubborn and like you said, in denial. So like I said I'm trying to work it out so that it fits with the story and doesn't seem completely unrealistic. So yeah... I'm glad you're excited for the Sequel. I have a LOT of ideas for the sequel. And fair warning some might make you cry. Just sayin now... Thanks for reviewing!**

** insanity122 - Thanks! Small bonus :) Thank you for commenting!**

**just-a-regular-otaku - - I'm so glad you like the story! :) thank you for reviewing.**

**treehugger1234567890 - Yea, Sabo does 'die'. Mara doesn't find out until Ace becomes a pirate. Thanks for asking I almost forgot about him ;)**

* * *

**This is the first of many Extras. Not just a bonus, this actually happens. So here is Hide and Seek. That actually takes place between my oc and mostly Marco. **

**Soak up all the Whitebeard pirates moments because they won't show up for a few chapters.**

* * *

Marco POV

I think Thatch drugged girlie. No- I know he drugged her I just don't know what it was supposed to do. After Thatch did it he ran off to the ship and hid like a coward. Leaving me to suffer the consequences. Although I probably wouldn't trust Thatch with her safety anyway. Plus this could work out to my advantage, I've been meaning to talk with the girlie anyways.

But- whatever drug Thatch used could just make her crash, or turn her insane.

"Look at this Marco." Izo nudges me and gestures down the street.

Mara's POV

I don't know what my problem is, but I'm feeling really... playful today. So when I was walking down the main street and saw Marco with a few of his crewmates I couldn't help but want to pick a fight. I don't remember how the conversation started but I remember replying with something along the lines of you can't catch me and I can promise you the first hit but not the last.

And that's how it started.

Currently I was sitting in a tree- because somehow this got turned into a big game of Hide and Seek- waiting quietly for Marco to pop out of no where like he's done the last three rounds.

"Really girlie? The same tree again?" Marco sighs, appearing before me, suspended by his wings. I squeak and fall back, I land with a thud and see stars. That's odd. Stars aren't bright enough to be seen during the day...

"How'd you find me again?" I groan slapping a hand over my face- I'm pretty bad at this game.

"Really? You've literally climbed the same tree six times already. And it's not even hidden- you're wide open." He snorts, crossing his arms and staring down at me.

"I bet you won't find me this time." I scramble up,

"Well that depends," he smirks, "Are you going to climb this tree again?"

"No!" I exclaim and take off through the forest. I see him staring after me but he stays put. Probably counting to ten again. I giggle, bursting through the trees, I come across a river and skid to a stop. The river was only a few feet deep, I knew from childhood experience that it was strong enough to pull me along. It should be easier now that I'm a better swimmer, I shrugg stepping in.

Then I started feeling really weak and I think I fell into the river completely- well if that's what the splash was- and passing out. How odd. I'm so calm right now, even though I can't move. I'm completely paralyzed.

You know what I just realized? I pass out a lot more than I should. I think I should get checked out.

Marco's POV

After waiting a few seconds I was quick to follow not trusting her judgment at all. I could feel a little kid falling us from the tree tops but didn't pay much mind. it was only a kid after all. The strange thing about the kid though, is he had a hat like Red Hair's. We hadn't seen or heard anything about Red Hair in a little while- who knew it had been to visit this little town. Even though Red Hair had only become a yonko not to long ago I had to admit, he's a tough opponent. I'm pretty curious about what his relationship with Mara is, so is Pops.

I didn't even have to run to keep up, her movements were sluggish and slow and her constant giggle was a direct link to her. Within a munute I caught site of her. Falling in the river. Of course.

Mara's POV

I let out a groan, pulling my eyes open. My whole body ached- like I tried out to be a rock in a rock slide- and I feel oddly angry. At least it's not playful anymore.

"You're finally awake!" Makino pulls a rag off my forehead and helps me sit up. "You're still chilly, I have a hot bath ready for you."

"What happened? How am I here?" I question, my face contorts in surprise, my chest tightens leaving me in a coughing fit, that's not what surprised me though. It was the amount of water that came out.

"You don't remember?" She asks, stunned before grabbing a new towel and wiping down the blanket.

I shake my head, "No."

"Somehow you were in the forest, Luffy said he was with watching part of the time as well. He told both me and the Mayor that you fell into the river." She pauses, obviously contemplating whether or not to tell me, before just shaking her head, "Luffy said he was about to get Sabo and Ace to help you, but the pirate jumped in and got you."

"No way!" I exclaim, There is no chance in hell that Marco jumped in a river. To save me. No chance.

"Yeah, he did. I couldn't believe it either. It was like something Shanks would do." Makino shrugs standing.

"Don't compare-.. him to Shanks!" I murmer distastefully.

Makino looks down to her feet, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Makino. But are you sure it was him..?" I ask lightly, silently praying it wasn't.

"Yes. The blonde man, with a tattoo on his chest, he came into the bar with you unconscious, in his arms. And dripping wet. Said something about falling into the river and passing out. Dare I say... he looked worried when he laid you down." she went quiet looking down at her feet again and giving me time to absorb all the info.

Had Marco actually saved my life? There's no way... pirates don't do that. I mean Shanks did, but it's different, we're more like a dysfunctional family. I don't understand. I thought we were enemies. People do not save their enemies! It was common sense. Well at least I thought it was.

"I'm going for a walk. You should enjoy that bath while it's hot." I half mumble half sigh, getting to my feet and walking to the door to get my shoes, oh right, fell in a river. Have to get more shoes,

"Don't wait up Makino. I'll be fine. Promise." I send her what I hope is a reassuring smile, before walking out barefoot.

I can't believe it- I don't want to believe it.

I walked around aimlessly, the town was silent. Everyone already in bed and the moon high in the sky. Somehow I ended up back in the forest- but I wasn't complaining. With haki imbued punches I started beating at a random tree, deep in thought.

It just doesn't make sense. Why would a pirate want to save a marine. Sure I do want to live. I just can't wrap my mind around it. Whitebeard pirates are supposed to be ruthless murders who didn't care about anyone else- well at least that's what their files say. Could they be lies? No, I've seen Whitebeard pirates kill before. I've seen how they fight. They don't just like marines for no good reason!

So why do they like me? What do they know that I don't? What could possibly be worth saving about me?

I only came up blank though. Each time I tried to find an answer nothing would appear. I'm smarter than this but here I am, knowing absolutely nothing. What's wrong with me?

I furiously kick the stupid tree, panting with sweat clinging to my face and back. The tree suddenly groans before falling forward, I curse under my breath leaping out of the way and rolling in the dirt. The tree smashes into a second one and brings that one down too.

I groan as they crash into the ground sending debris everywhere. The dust slowly settles. But instead of getting back up I just lay there. I can't even believe that a week ago I was being held captive. It feels like months. Although, this whole year did pass pretty quickly.

"Is that you makin a mess girlie?" Marco asks. I crack an eye to glare at his smug form- I don't even know how he keeps that front up, it seems exhausting. I smirk at that and lean back.

"What's so funny?" he questions, I can literally feel his sudden glare.

"Nothing." I shrug, with a sigh. We lapse into silence neither knowing what to say. Although...

"So..." I start,

"What?" Marco sighs, leaning back onto the tree.

"What did you put in my coffee this morning?" Now that I think about it, I can not believe I wasted a whole day with Marco.

"You caught that girlie? You're smarter than I thought, and stronger apparently." He smirks, "It was Thatch's idea. He wanted you to loosen up or something, I didn't care really so I don't know what he gave you. It worked though. I'd say we had a very nice day. Well apart from you trying to kill yourself."

I sigh and mumble a few chose words quietly.

Then suddenly the sky lit up with multiple colors, large booms resonating. I stare in awe, it was beautiful.

"Are those... fireworks?" Marco questions confused.

"Yes." I nod, with a smile.

"Now that I think about it, Garp does it every year. Why?"

"It's a small tradition. He thinks of it more as a celebration though." I shrug, blue, purple and red erupt and shower into gold before fizzling out.

"They're beautiful." I mumble, but as quick as they came they were gone. All to soon. It always only lasted a minute the first minute of Ocotober Fourth.

It's so peaceful. I miss being able to do this.

"The celebration?..." he murmers low, "Every year on the same day?" he catches on. Props to you pirate, you know how to work a puzzle.

"Happy Birthday girlie." Marco adds quickly.

"It's it's not something to be happy about." I shake my head.

"Whoa, what girlie? Everyone should celebrate their birthday." Marco objects sitting up.

"No. Not me." I sigh, slowly opening my eyes to stare at him impassively.

"Why not?" he glowers.

"Personal information that I don't have to share with a pirate." I smirk, standing. Stupid pirate I already wasted enough time on you.

"Fine," he smirks back, "That won't stop me from repeating it to Thatch. So, Happy Birthday girlie. I hope the goverment doesn't lock you away in their prisons." Marco smiles before lighting up in flames and taking off.

"You little- ugh!" if that twit tells Thatch I'm screwed! My birthday is something I've kept secret my whole life, and it's ruined because of a certain stupid blonde pineapple!

"I hate you!" I grumble, kicking a rock.

**Who climbs the same tree over and over?**


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Lieutenant Smoker

**I have no life.**

**So here is another update.**

* * *

**Also, remember those time skips we discussed in an earlier chapter? Get ready for some of those. I will make it clear how much time is skipped.**

* * *

**DawnPirates - Four Updates In Three days? Yeah you're spoiled. I hope this chapter clears up some ofthose questions. If not you know where to find me.**

**Ari - I'm glad you like it. Thanks for commenting.**

**Guest - I honestly haven't decided yet if Thatch and Ace die or not. Thank you for reviewing. **

* * *

Bogart sighs quietly, taking a seat across from me, "Sengoku is going to oversee your training, not personally training you just watching." So that's why Garp was glaring at the table. He obviously doesn't trust Sengoku with my safety. Not that I would trust my grandchild's safety to Sengoku, he's somewhat insane.

"Here." Bogart places a file in front of me. "He said that for the timing being you wil train under Lieutenant Commander Smoker. He used to be a chore boy under Garp, but that was ten years ago. Left months before you came, then he was just an Ensign too. Take time to read up on him."

"Thank you sir." I nod opening the file, inside a picture was clipped to it- what is he, a body builder? I push it aside, closing it again. I have plenty of time on my way back to Marineford.

I stand and move to leave, no point in just sitting and wasting time- of course there's a point. You belong here! The little voice screamed, I sighed, seems I will have to work on controlling my emotions as well. Garp grabs my forearm, stopping me in the doorway.

"If he tries anything-" Garp cuts off, biting his tongue, "You just get out of there."

"I'll send a few letters." I nod, pushing what I hope is a reassuring smile onto my face. Bogart stands back quietly, giving a single nod as I turned to him.

"It was great training under both you, and the Vice Admiral sir." I salute, Bogart's lips twitch upwards and he gives a lazy salute.

"I will be there also." Vice Admiral Aokiji adds, crossing his arms beside me. That was his odd way of reassuring Garp I think.

"Wilder, it's time to go." Sengoku says materlizing right behind me.

I nod saluting one last time and dropping my hands along with my gaze. I don't want to train under Sengoku or anyone else he has planned for me, -I don't care if Smoker was trained on the very same ship- the only good thing that I get out of this is that I will get a lot stronger. It just stinks that I have to leave everyone behind to do it.

As much as I hate to admit- I think I will miss the Whitebeard pirates too. But only a little. All the joking and teasing, the fights- heck I think will miss Marco though not our stupid game of hide and seek. But if Thatch ever drugs me again I'll kill him.

Wow these thoughts need to stop, I think as Sengoku places a hand on my back to steer me away, I can not allow them to effect me this way- we will never be able to be friends as long as I'm a marine and they're pirates. Sighing I sent a tiny smile and wave to Justin and Cruse who send the same. Not like they could do anything about this anyway. Just hopefully they won't blame themselves.

"This is a change for the better Wilder. You'll see." Sengoku takes a step away and crosses his arms.

I nod, and whisper under my breath sarcastically, "Sure, just like a Buster Call."

I'll be back! Just wait for me,

Please.

* * *

Once on the ship they left me alone. Probably thinking I'd have some break down. I did kind of feel like breaking down. I held the file tighter, and went to my room that I shared with no one. Sengoku most likely thinks I'll kill them in their sleep- wow! I really need to stop being so bitter. I have to make the most of this. Take it with a smile, like Garp would do. Because that's how we do it in our crazy family. The only one who doesn't really smile is Uncle Dragon. But he's a big push over. Maybe I should've joined him instead. The marines don't even know what's about to hit them. Dragon has a lot planned.

I sat at the desk and pulled open the file, the picture of Smoker stood out brightly. Now that I think about it, I think I've met him before- or at least seen him in the news. His devil fruit is pretty cool. Turning into smoke, ironic that's the fruit he eats when his name is Smoker.

I snort standing and unbuttoning the tight jacket tossing it away and relaxing in bed. Might as relax while I'm stuck here. We won't be in Marineford for two days at least. Two whole boring days.

Last night after the fireworks I had went back to Makino's and went striaght to bed. This morning Bogart was waiting for me, from there I was taken basically straight to the meeting room. Bogart stating in only minutes Sengoku would be arriving to get me.

What a fantastic birthday. Not that I care anyway.

* * *

**Just to clarify this makes Mara Twenty Three now.**

* * *

Two days went by extremely fast. And before I knew it I was walking into Marineford with Sengoku and Aokiji.

"Vice Admiral Aokiji opened up his home for you for an extended amount of time. Show a little respect." Sengoku glares before walking away. Staying with Vice Admiral Aokiji will be a little weird. But it's probably better than staying with Sakazuki.

"I think your sarcasm did a number on him." Aokiji comments as we start the short walk down the street. I won't even try to lie, I usually handle strange or awkward situations with sarcasm (what am I saying? I handle everything with sarcasm). Poor Sengoku just didn't know that until two days ago.

"It's your fault." I shrug, he raises a brow,

"How's it my fault? If you ask me, I'd say you get it from Garp." Aokiji chuckles.

"No. I was fine before I came aboard your ship." I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. Of course he would blame Garp.

"I beg to differ." he smirks sarcastically, proving my point. I send a small glare and we fall silent. It's a comfortable silence though.

"Smoker is coming by to meet you. Try to bite your tongue if he says something rude. It's just in his nature to be blunt. If you have problems with that I can always freeze it. Your choice." Aokiji shrugs. Thanks Vice Admiral Aokiji I would love it if you'd freeze my tongue. - see? Sarcasm.

"I think I'll manage."

* * *

"Lieutenant Smoker. Come in." Vice Admiral Aokiji greets, I sat in his dining room picking up cards. We had been in a very serious game of poker and Aokiji was just about to crush me completely, when a knock on the door sounded. Thank you Smoker.

"Ensign Wilder this is Lieutenant Smoker. He will be your instructor." Aokiji gestures as they walk in, just like in the file picture Smoker had a cigar- although the tip was frozen, most definitely courtesy of the Vice Admiral. And his sea stone jitte was strapped onto his back. And he had a glare pinned on me, while me myself am trying not to smirk and make a sarcastic comment.

"This is the Ensign I have to train? What's Sengoku playing at?" Smoker questions Aokiji before turning back to me, "What's so special about you?"

"Not much really." I shrug.

"Didn't you read the file?" Aokiji questions, Smoker gives him a look,

"Do I look like a reader to you. Why is Sengoku suddenly so interested in an Ensign."

I sigh leaning against the wall and crossing my arms. "Should we sit, it's kind of a long story." Might as well tell him what happened if I'm going to ve stuck with him for God only knows how long.

"That okay Aokiji?" I question,

He nods, "Your life, not mine. I'm not aware of how in depth the file went anyway."

* * *

At first it was a little much. But eventually I got used to Smoker, and I'd say we could be potential friends.

But probably not until after he's finished training me. Why then? Because I dislike criticism and don't take it well, plus Smoker has made sure to point out every little flaw in everything I do. It was a little over the top.

About two weeks into training his friend and old crewmate Hina- who aso was on Garp's ship- came to visit and put him back in his place, since then me and Hina became close friends. Although, her 'cutie talk' is aggravating and degrading. Speaking of which she was currently speaking to a few officers with the stupid cutie talk. Smoker and I sat a few feet away at a lunch table in the cafeteria.

I groaned silently, smacking my hand over my face. "This is embarrassing to woman everywhere. How degrading."

Smoker nods in agreement glaring at the group. Though I think someone might just be over protective. And possesive. Also.. Suddenly a sly smirk slid onto my face. "Is someone jealous?" Smoker turns a deadly glare to me, "I'll take that as a yes." I chuckle.

"I don't get jealous." he points, looking away.

"Everyone gets jealous Smoker. Some people are just better at hiding it, you're not one them." I tsk, turning away. I don't know what it was that Hina was trying to get but she was getting it. She squealed in excitment and left with the officers. I could work with this- payback is great.

"You better go make sure they use protection- ow!" I laugh, grabbing the back of my head. Smoker looked as if contemplating hitting me again or going after Hina and decided on the latter, he left me with another glare before rushing off. I chuckle to myself, see we would be able to be friends.

I rest my head on the table, I had a good forty minutes to waste. I slowly replayed the last two weeks of training- which honetely weren't that bad. Sure Smoker is extremely blunt but it helped a lot. I'm already progressing. Well at least that's what Smoker says in between the punches I was avoiding.

Other than training with Smoker all afternoon, I was in the labs a few hours in the mornings. They basically only tested the shape my body is in physically, but sometimes they would test other things, like if seastone cuffs would work or not. Which they did. Also not only salt water but fresh water drained me, if I was at full health I could make it through the fresh water. But when I was exhausted I got extremely woozy and almost fainted, which explained the incident after Hide and Seek in the woods when I tried to swim through the river. They couldn't figure out why though.

The doctors even had all of the files Garp had found and literally everything that Doctor Mitchell- the creepy, pirate and marine hating scientist that held us prisoner. yeah him.- did to me was recorded in detailed descriptions with side notes and all. Although they wouldn't let me read it directly sometimes if I was lucky they would explain to me why or how things changed.

They had only drawn blood twice to do blood tests much to my displeasure. I almost panicked then, but it was over pretty quickly and the only thing that I actually felt was the needle going in. But they tested my blood for... well something and had told me there was something different in my blood stream and they guessed it was one of the strange chemicals from the creepy doctor.

Somehow they came to the conclusion that the reason I healed at inhuman speed was because of that chemical. They also shared with me a few of other questions they had, that would over time be answered. Like if my body would start that crazy burn session again and heal all the scars that I gained after every training session. Or more srastic questions like, since my body regenerates itself naturally, would that make me live longer. I though that was ridiculous but then they explained to me about Marco's devil fruit ability, and how he will probably live an extremely long life because his body regenerates everytime he turns full phoenix. That's pretty cool, but I don't want to live forever.

"What are you doing?" a hand slaps down on my head making me jump a foot off the bench. I glare at a smug Vice Admiral tempted to kick his shin.

"Obviously taking a nap. What do you want?" I grumble smoothing my hair back into it's original ponytail.

"Obviously taking a break." He snarks, I choose to ignore him and his stupid bating.

"Hey wait a second," I frown, "what happened to my belly ring? I mean I don't remember having it after..." I trail off glaring again. What did those twits do with it? I know Melus really didn't like me having it so he might have thrown it out or something.

"It's back in your room. I thought you got it already." Aokiji smiles, I sigh before standing.

"See you later, I'm going to train." I nod taking my leave. I've learned that Aokiji is even more of a smug cocky twit then I thought these last two weeks and it's Driving me absolutely mad. Sigh. These people will be the death of me.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Boring Bonus Chapter

**Set between Chapters Twelve and Thirteen.**

**Here's a small extra just because I'm bored with absolutely nothing to do. I hope you like, and I promise better ones in the future.**

**DawnPirates - Can you say 'spoiled rotten'? Lol Mara and Marco living happily ever after? They're still taking baby steps to being in the same room with each other without fighting. But yea Smoker will probably be pretty close with Mara. **

* * *

The bar door slams open and it goes quiet, all eyes turn to see who it was. At first I didn't see anything but then I looked down and saw Sabo knelt down panting heavily. I was up immediately and making my way to him before anyone could even question. I pick Sabo up and exit the bar, not exactly fond of the audience. Sabo once again knelt and tried to regain his breathing.

"What happened Sabo? Where's Ace and Luffy?" I ask bending down and gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

Makino joins us waiting for Sabo to catch his breath, along with Thatch and Marco

"I thought you didn't like kids." I ignore Thatch's comment rather listening to Sabo.

"Ace was mad you sent him away. So he picked a fight with Tommo! And Luffy jumped in and got hurt. Please Mara hurry!" he looks up and my heart breaks. His eyes are filled with so much worry and pain. Just how bad was luffy hurt?

"Where are they?" I ask standing.

"We were in the mountains."

I pull out my revolver and spin it open.

"One bullet?.. That will do." I shrug, placing the gun it's holder.

"Please- you have to be careful!"

I scoff, "Me, be careful? Sabo I used to kick that tigers butt for fun."

"But-"

"Have a little faith. Are you staying or going?" I ask turning to get a look at the mountains. Shouldn't take more than ten minutes if I run.

"Going!" he exclaims boldly.

"Are you sure? I'm running and I won't wait for you."

"That's harsh." Thatch comments quietly. I choose to ignore it, since it did indeed come from a pirates mouth.

"I'll run too. If I can't keep up leave me. It's that simple!" Sabo glares. I nod, a proud smile coming up. You'll be a strong pirate Sabo.

"So be it. I probably won't come back tonight Makino. So don't freak out if I don't, I'll come back tomorrow." I nod before turning away with Sabo.

"You just gonna leave girlie?" Marco calls,

I send a wave over my shoulder, "You aren't my problem. I'm on vacation remember?"

"Please go to. I know Mara can handle it but if one of her boys are hurt she might get distracted."

My steps almost falter before me and Sabo round a corner and break into a run. Please don't follow. Why would Makino ask the pirates to keep me safe? I will not get distracted! Ugh. Makino, you're in so much trouble when I get back.

"Wait up girlie!" Marco calls as I hit the town edge. Yeah right. I don't need your help.

"I don't think she heard you." Thatch chuckles.

"Oh she did." Marco replies, with his own snicker. I can hear their footsteps picking up the pace. They caught up pretty quickly and we all ran without comment. I had the lead- being the fastest and the only one who knew where the tiger's home was. I figure Ace went to him seeing as how Tommo doesn't stray to far from home ever. Well he didn't when I was young.

Sometime after we hit the forest I lost all three of my male companions and didn't even look back. Like I said earlier, the pirates weren't my problem. Sure I should call it into Garp but he's busy. He will probably be mad that he missed them again, especially now that he can easily call for back up and take them down- actually I don't think Garp is the type to call for back up. He doesn't need anyone else.

As for Sabo... he would be mad if I babied him. Slowing down to a normal pace for his sake while possibly both his brothers are hurt would probably make him hate me. So I didn't worry about him. He's a big boy.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Thatch and Marco jumped into step beside me, causing me to glare at them. Sabo rested on Thatch's back. Literally rested. The kid was knocked out cold with a lump on his head. I turned foward again with a small smirk.

"I didn't give you enough credit Mara dear." Thatch sighs to my right.

"Why's that?" I question. We should be coming up on the tigers den in probably two minutes tops.

"You are cruel." Thatch says flatly.

"I am?" I raise a brow, somewhat confused. I glance to my left to see Marco nodding along with him,

"Back in town you were threatening to leave the kid. I thought you weren't being seious. But then the kid falls behind and you leave him. I thought you were fond of this one. So, why leave him?" Thatch questions turning towards me as we run.

"I wouldn't even leave a kid behind in woods like these." Marco adds.

I scoff, "Yeah, cause you have so much respect for woman and children."

"Only the non-marine ones." He smirks, I roll my eyes and fall silent.

It stays quiet for the moment, "They want to be pirates." I frown.

"What do you mean?" Marco jutts in, jumping over a large root.

I roll my eyes, "They want to become pirates. Him, Luffy and Ace all want to be pirate captains. They get their butts kicked by Garp every time he's here. Garp wants them to be marines." I smile, remembering now that I barely ever get hit growing up with Garp because I've always wanted to be a marine. So I always got off easy.

"Now that's harsh." Thatch shakes his head, probbly remembering his own childhood dreams.

"Yea it is. Why can't they just grow up how they want to? The marines short on man power?" Marco spits glaring straight ahead. I turn my own glare towards him.

"Garp just wants what's best for them-"

"He can't decide what's best for them!" Marco snaps cutting off my words and thoroughly pissing me off.

"You don't know a thing about any of us! Garp knows what happens to pirates who make that kind of name for themselves! You think he wants to be forced to arrest them- or worse have them excuted while he can do nothing to stop it! What do pirates do in their retirement?! Do pirates even get a retirement? Probably not because the marines never stop hunting them for the crimes they committed-"

"Okay Mara dear. Let's just settle down." Thatch sighs. I bite my lip and glare ahead. Who does he think he is? He doesn't get a say in the things Garp does. Garp knows what he's doing, better then anyone else. He does know. If Ace, Sabo and Luffy become pirates what's to happen when they find out Luffy is the son of Dragon? Or that Ace is the son of Gol D. Roger? Or that Sabo was born a world noble? Despite being a marine if they find out my bloodline I'm not safe either. Everyone would chase them for the ridiculous bounties that are sure to be placed on them if the World Goverment finds out. And they will, Cypher Pole doesn't rest. Ever. They keep going until they find everything to be found.

If word gets back to Cypher Pole about me not trying to arrest these pirates I will be charged with piracy and excuted myself. See, this is exactly what Garp doesn't want!

**(You know that huge tiger that all three boys fight and kill when they are kids? Well, here's it's cousin Tommo.**)

I snap out of my hectic thoughts seeing the tiger in a clearing, right beside it's den. Ace you little brat.

It roars, and swipe towards the ground with open jaws. Ace stood above Luffy -who was passed out- arms stretched out, head turned down and eyes clenched shut. That idiot. I jump in front of Ace latching onto it's jaws and not letting go. I send a smirk over my shoulder,

"What are you doing Ace?"

His eyes snap open in astonishment and he gulps instantaneously knowing I'm going to kick his butt later.

"M-mara.. What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Not the time Ace. Grab Luffy and get into the trees." I order, Tommo the tiger pushes down harder trying to eat me whole but I push my feet into the ground and hold him still.

"I can help you!" Ace exclaims.

"Ace you are in so much trouble already. Do not dig your grave deeper! Grab your little brother and run!" I spit between clenched teeth.

"But-"

I grab hold of the tiger harder before spinning him around and letting him hit the cliffside before turning back to Ace, I thump his head with a little haki, before glancing back to see the tiger coming at us again. I toss my hand out unconsciously, and put Tommo in a clear box. He claws and rams into walls. I nod, satisfied. I'm starting to like this ability I have.

Seeing that he is stopped for the moment I bend down to Ace's level -still leaving my hand facing the tiger and keeping him locked up- I place a hand on the side of his face turning his face. He has tears in his eyes but still a glare planted firmly on his freckled face a small smile worms it's way up.

"When you get mad and wanna let off steam that's alright to go pick fights with animals ten times stronger than you. I'm not mad at you for that, I'm mad because you let your little brother get hurt because of your own recklessness." I let that sit in for a second as I check up on Tommo again,

"I know you all have been fighting together as a team for almost a year now but you all still have a long way to go and without proper training you aren't going to be able to beat him or Macey. Now," I stand then ruffling Ace's hair,

"Move Luffy into the trees and come help me beat up Tommo." After Ace moved Luffy, I realized that Tommo was glaring at me so I had to smile at him. He clearly remembers me. And is definitely still mad. I let him out of the box and he works up a charge.

"Are we gonna dump him on the pirates?" Ace asks quietly, making me take a quick glance at the pirates who stood at the edge of the clearing. Marco stood arms crossed with a glare planted firmly on his face- probaby still pissy about our previous argument. Thatch stood beside him, his normal large smile on his face and Sabo still on his back sleeping.

"Yep." I nod rushing forward. I slip under Tommo's paw as he takes a swipe for me and slide under his belly and hind legs, his head follows me down trying to see me and loosing focus of Ace who had grabbed his pipe.

"So Mara," I hear Ace call as he luanches his attack on Tommo's head.

"What?" I ask, leaping over his tail that was thrashing wildely. I jump and run up his tail making it to his back.

"Are you and the pirates friends now?" He asks, doing a back flip off Tommo's forehead.

"No." I laugh loudly grabbing onto Tommo's ear and slamming my foot into his nose. "What makes you think that?" I ask flipping off and landing next to Ace. Tommo falls on his belly, his butt wiggling in the air and he clamps both paws over his aching nose. I hear animald noses are extremely sensitive. I guess that's true.

"I dunno. Ready?" he smirks,

"Yea. I'll get Sabo, you get ready to grab Luffy and run." I nod before turning heel and running to stand in between the pirates back facing Tommo.

Thatch smiles wider -if possible- "Good job Mara dear. I didn't know you could fight like that."

"Why don't you fight me like that?" Marco glares. So that's what he's mad about. Not our argument. Oh well.

"I guess I kinda forgot I could do that." I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"Next time we fight, you better be doing it like that. Like your life depends on it." Marco exclaims pointing a finger at my chest.

"Friends don't fight to kill." I frown, turning all of his previous arguments against him.

"Thatch we're friends right?" Marco turns to his brother,

"Yep." Thatch nods,

"We fight right?"

"Yep." Thatch repeats happily. I roll my eyes glancing back to see Tommo scratching the ground to charge at us- oddly like a bull.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Here, I'll take him." Before Thatch can object I snatch Sabo and leap away quickly. The two pirates only have a split second to leap away as they catch site of the beast coming towards them. I keep running though only pausing to see if Ace has Luffy yet.

Ace materializes beside me with his baby brother in arms.

"Good luck boys!" I call back pushing Ace in front of me as we run.

"Oy! Girlie! Get back here!" Marco yells narrowly avoiding getting squashed again.

Thatch lets out a loud laugh, "Smooth play Mara dear. Smooth play."

Why thank you Thatch, I tried. Honestly I didn't know I cohld fight like that. I guess it was just a mixture of all my training and the sudden urgency to save the boys kicking in. It's nice to know I'm not as weak as I thought.

"Thanks pirates! Nice meeting ya!" Ace laughs loudly.

* * *

I wake with a start- lurching upward in the bed. Everynight for the last six months I have had similar dreams, all about family or friends- even funny times with the enemies. Like the one I just woke up from.

I wiped the sweat off my face with the back of my hand and stand, opeing a window and letting the cool breeze filter in.

Staying with Vice Admiral Aokiji wasn't that bad at all. I would be staying in his house until a small apartment closer to base is ready- and I'm assuming it won't be to long. Well I can't help but feel I'm intruding on his life- although he doesn't have family or really any friends that bother to come over, he did have a cat though. Tom Cat was his name too. How ironic.


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Pro rapists

**DawnPirates - Nope. :) I wont tell you anymore. Other than I already have a bonus chapter like that planned except its in the sequel I think. And I Don't think I'm bringing the pirates back for two or three chappys. **

* * *

**Updated on time. Yay me.**

**Chapters One and Thirteen have been rewritten go check them out!**

* * *

I ducked under another jab from Smoker's sea stone jitte it scrapes my shoulder, before I can roll away, and land in a crouch. I smack my hands together and throw them out creating a clear force field between my face and Smoker's jitte, before turning my glare to the smug Lieutenant Commander.

"You weren't paying attention." He shrugs a shoulder.

"How could I not be paying attention? Heck, if I blink I get jabbed in the face!" I exclaim. His gaze lifted from me and turned from smug to serious- his eyes narrowing.

"Ensign Wilder!"

I stand and turn, to mad to salute the Fleet Admiral, my glare moves to Sengoku, who stands at the edge of the training ground. He had his 'no nonsense' look on his face and a single glance to his right was the answer.

Stood beside him was four War Lords. The mixture of looks on their faces was as if we were entertainment and all of their focus was turned on me. So that's why Smoker was glaring again- he as told me numerous times how much he loathes the pirate War Lords.

First stood Crocodile a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length, deep black hair which is kept neatly slicked back. It appears he has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar above his nose that stretches across his face, as well as a missing left hand, which has been replaced with a large hook made from a tough gold alloy. He has deep set drooping eyes, framed by many wrinkles, and thin eyebrows that appear to be in a perpetual 'sad' position. His posture screamed bored but the way his his narrowed showed he was wary- I think of me and my ability, and somewhat interested, if only he had the energy to make a move on his sudden spark of interest. He had a cigar in between his teeth just like Smoker. His head was tilted back an angle making it appear that he was looking down on you- although he is a good head and a half taller than me myself- I would bet a lot of beli he was a tad bit over confident.

Stood next to crocodile is Bartholomew Kuma. Kuma is an enormous man, twenty-two feet tall. In his right hand was a Bible. His overall appearance resembles that of a bear, though there are a few key differences. His eyes are strangely covered by either a pair of glasses or clear-mirrored lenses. His hat features a pair of rounded ears, and, along with the dark blue fabric of his pants, is covered in brown spots. His jacket contains a large white design reminiscent of a target cross-hair or a coda sign. There are also several white paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat. He also has a long protruding chin. It was harder to read his expressionless face, but I got the message- he knew I was an experiment. I don't know how he figured it out but he did. That made me a little wary of him.

And next to the _all knowing bear_- Donquixote Doflamingo, who in my opinion is a freak. Doflamingo is very tall, standing at ten feet tall, probably even taller than Vice Admiral Aokiji. He is a blond-haired, very lean and muscular man with tan skin who is thin for his height. Doflamingo sports a pair of curved, thin white sunglasses, with purple lenses. He has a white shirt with red stripes, a green belt, and orange pants with white stripes. He also wears black dress shoes that are somewhat pointed. He also sported a large creepy grin- and his whole posture screamed captivated. (If I saw this man in a dark alley looking at me like that I would deem it his rape face. And then, I would proceed to attempt murder- I don't like rapists, if I could arrest them all I sure as hell would.) And it was then that I felt like I was just entertainment at it's highest form- and I got the impression that if the man could he would put me in a glass box and take me to show and tell.

And finally, Dracule Mihawk also known as 'Hawkeye'. Mihawk is a tall and lean man with a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname came from his strangely colored yellow eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes. He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. He carries his sword 'Yoru' on his back. His large sword has a curved black blade, and is also in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden handguard decorated by blue and green beads, and a hilt wrapped in bandages, with a particularly big bead at his extremity. A beautiful blade if I do say so myself. Unlike the others I couldn't get a good reading on him. I got absolutely nothing- other than the feeling that he knew he could squash me pretty quickly himself. I believe that completely. Like the others though, Mihawk had no problems with blatant staring, only when I caught his gaze I didn't want to let go- I felt compelled to stare back, to challenge him to get something. But he simply stared back.

"-Are you listening to me?" Sengoku's angry voice snaps me out of my trance.

My gaze snaps to the old geezer and a smug smile rears along with the urge to piss him off, and like always- I have to follow my urges, "No. Not really." So much for no-nonsense.

The reaction was immediate, his eye twitched and narrowed, along with his mouth pulling into a tighter line and his hands clenched into fists as he crosses his arms.

Doflamingo lets out a loud obnoxious laugh, "Who is this 'fascinating' woman, Sengoku?"

I don't spare him a look, my haki alerting me Smoker was about to take a swipe at my head. I drop into a split, kicking around for his ankles but he expects it and leaps out of the way.

I grunt and glance back to Sengoku, "Is there anything in particular you need Fleet Admiral? I'm a little bit busy." I'm forced to roll backward away from a foot that solely had plans to break my nose, as soon as my feet hit the concrete again I leapt back, narrowly avoiding another jab to the face.

"This is Ensign Wilder, she recently acquired a new power and is working on controlling it to the best of her ability." Sengoku informs them, what he means is - I'm training here under his watchful gaze so that I can become a weapon used for mass destruction. Or at least equivalent to that.

"Ensign? Are you sure?" Crocodile speaks with a deep, relaxed voice. I send a glance their way to see them all fully entranced on the fight.

"Pay attention Wilder!" Smoker growls,

Like every other one of my moves, I barely have a second to kick the stick up that rest at my feet and hold off the jitte.

"You're such a cheater Smoker!" I growl back putting some force behind the counter.

He smirks, "I never said this session was over. Besides if this were a real battle and you were fighting a pirate, they would've already stabbed you in the back."

"When Wilder fight she is a lot more emotionally effected than others, and doesn't take criticism well." Sengoku continues. I am not! I refuse to yell at him though because that would just prove him right. Damn it.

My eyes narrowed, "You jerk!" I grab the edge of Smoker's jitte, which shocks him severely, I smirk, "You do realize you just compared yourself to a pirate, right? Also I highly doubt that Fleet Admiral Sengoku would call me in the middle of a fight."

With that said I jab my stick into his hand and swivel it around, forcing his grip to falter and giving me the perfect opportunity to rip the jitte from Smoker's stunned hands and into the air, I grab it quickly and jab him on the forehead, "How does that feel, twit?"

"-And harsh, and she is extremely... equal." Sengoku finishes in an off tone that I couldn't place. I toss the jitte away and block a punch to the face, by a now seething Smoker. I guess I could understand why though, I've only been training under him for a year and already I'm close to matching him in a fight. It must be because my ability is better than his. Not trying to sound cocky or anything..

Smoker turns into smoke only placing a few hits and kicks here or there but keeping me on my toes and making me spin in dizzying circles.

Finally I decide I'm sick of this game and smack my hands together and throw them forward, sending a small cylinder at Smoker who doesn't have time to dodge and ends up trapped in a bubble. There wasn't enough room for him to condense back to his solid form so my force field looked like a bubble of swirling smoke.

"I think I won this round." I mumble dropping my hands to my knees and hanging my head, my ponytail smacks me in the face. Once my breathing starts to regulate I stand back up and face Sengoku.

"Good work." Sengoku nods, impassive.

"Thank you sir." I salute before removing it swiftly, I have not the energy to stand stiff waiting on the old man to spit out whatever he wanted.

"I have to give it a go." Doflamingo chuckles stalking forward with an odd, bow legged waddle- which also seems to be a reference to his animal theme- the Flamingo. His rape face at it's all time high. I think he might tear something if he continues like that.

My eyes narrow and I turn to face him, "Excuse me?" He says nothing stalking forward again. My body tenses and he's five feet away, I bend my knees to flip away but his fingers twitch -literally they moved maybe an inch- and I found myself immobile.

I almost lost composure, I just need to get my hands together... but I can't even tilt my head.

"Aw, you can't do anything can you? Pity." He coos still stalking forward. He stops a foot away and I feel my eyes narrow as much as they can in this state.

"It seems fate has not allowed this child to win this battle. What a shame." Mihawk mumbles crossing his arms. Child?!

There is no way I'm loosing to this- this creepy rapist! Suddenly I feel a burst of haki resonate from deep inside, it flies out hitting Doflamingo head on- he is knocked back but manages to catch himself, the smile dropping from his face.

"It seems I spoke to soon. Fate is on the childs side." Mihawk corrects, waiting patiently for me to kick his colleagues ugly rear end. Good call.

It was only a moment, but I decided to take advantage of it. I leapt the short distance and clapped my hands together then throwing my hand out. Only inches from his chest, palm open- a solid clear wall forms between my hand and his chest and then my hand smacks into his chest sending him flying over the others and into the second story wall.

" I'll never loose to you, pirate." I spat glaring at tbe dust clearing hole. I think that's Admiral Sakazuki's office. Oops.

Sometime during the fight against Doflamingo, Smoker got free- although I'm assuming it was because my focus was lost when the freak grabbed me with hs strings. At least now he wasn't mad, he was sitting on the cement wall that borders the training ground we were on with a smug expression, his left leg lifted to rest on his right and his arms crossing. Typical Smoker.

"Good job Wilder. That was.. unexpected. "

"Thank you sir." I nod, on the second story Doflamingo could be seen standing and shaking off the rubble. A small smirk finds its way to my lips. The others turn too, to just in time to see him smile down at me before jumping and joining Sengoku,

"Very interesting Mara. I wasn't aware you had obtained haki." Doflamingo chuckles hauntingly.

How the hell does he know my first name? I'm positive Sengoku wouldn't introduce me that way.

I scoff, "What are you some sort of stalker now? Great, we're allied with a pro-rapists slash stalker. Yay!" I lifting my arms in a mock-celebratory fashion before turning my back and heading towards Smoker, "Your plate must be full."

"You are right- she is sensitive."

I send a glare over my shoulder towards Mihawk but otherwise keep walking, "Your opinion doesn't matter."

"With proper training you could become great." He informs, his voice raising slightly.

"I'm not interested." I wave a hand, "Never have been, never will be. It's wise to let it go." I could feel the heated glare on the back of my head but I couldn't care less. I'm not interested in what he has to offer. This new ability is more than enough for me to conquer my goals.

My head turns to watch a lower ranking Marine run to Sengoku and salute,

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sir!"

"What is it?"

"Uh.. the other War Lords have assembled in the meeting room. And are awaiting your presence. " The marine barks out nervously,

"We are on our way." Sengoku nods.

"One more thing sir... Admiral Akainu wants to know what happened to his office.. Sir!"

And there it was, the truth behind his fear, Sakazuki had seen what happened to his office. Another marine appears behind me, although this one was higher ranking-like really higher ranking- and a good two and a half heads taller than myself, also resting a hand on my upper back. Crap.

"At ease Marine. Just tell him it was a training accident. Gather a few others to fix the hole and any other damages done." Vice Admiral Aokiji orders lightly. I gulp silently praying he wasn't here to scold me for something I didn't know I did. It definitely wouldn't be the first time.

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

I roll my eyes, just leave already kid.

"If your meeting gets out early- I have Ensign Wilder in my office." Vice Admiral Aokiji starts guiding me the other way with his hand on my back.

Damn. I'm in trouble.

"Same time tomorrow Wilder. And good luck."

I send a glare back to Smoker, but only catch his back and before I can shout my mind Aokiji clucks his tongue and guides me quicker. I give up and just let him push me down the bright halls before my smirk comes back,

"So Sakazuki-"

"You really need to call him Akainu- for your safety." Aokiji bumps in but I ignore him opting to roll my eyes instead,

"What do you think Sakazuki is going to do to me when he finds out it's my fault his office is wrecked? I think he will boil me alive in magma." I chuckle despite the situation and my own growing fear of how accurate that assessment was.

"Don't talk like that!" he glares down,

"You sound like my mother-"

**Whack**!

"_OW_!"


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Instincts

**Early update! Yay me!**

**If you need some sort of reference for Mara's devil fruit- look up Susan Storm of Fantastic Four. I got it from there pretty much.**

**Tuskins - Thanks! And thank you for reviewing. **

**Raven - I know im sorry :( thanks for commenting!**

**DawnPirates -Lol I still love your comments. Not much Whitebeard pirates in this one just a tiny amount. I really dont know when they will be back though. My original plot line is expanding, by alot. So yeah I hope you like this too. I'll bring our boys back soon enough though. There is however, two chapters coming up with a lot of Mihawk in it. Though they arent gonna be in any sort of relationship or even friends really. If that makes sense.**

* * *

"So is there an actual reason I'm here? Or were you just trying to keep me from snooping on the War Lords meeting?" I smirk lightly, sitting in one of the chairs across from his desk.

Aokiji takes a seat in his desk chair, and sends me a glare, "You can't keep doing things like that and then complain about the consequences. " with a sigh he crosses his arms.

"I have never once complained about the repercussions, ever, that's saying a lot seeing how I do a lot of bad stuff and get in trouble on a daily basis." I shrug it off leaning back and getting semi comfortable.

"This is actually going to help you- two birds with one stone. The first, you won't be getting in trouble for doing something stupid that could get you killed.-"

"Even though it's fun." I mumble under my breath looking out the window,

"And the second is training, that you need." well that's rude, I've been working my butt off this last year. "You stumbled across a problem in your fight with Doflamingo. You have to put your hands together to make the field right?"

"Yes." I nod, just wanting him to get on with it so I can go, the War Lords meeting are usually pretty funny. And a good fight is always promised.

"You have to figure out a way to use your mind in stead. You need to train this ability to act on instinct. Someone could shoot you from a distance and you won't have time to clap, and stop the bullet. So what you will work on now is creating a force field instinct."

I blink slowly, trying to comprehend what he wants me to do- seeing as how he always speaks in riddles. In that split second he had picked up a dart and set it's course for my face. It stops, caught between a clear force field the size of my hand, only an inch from my nose. I assume this is the what he had wanted because he nods and smiles.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I question with a glare.

"That is what we will need to work on now." Aokiji stands and pulls out cuffs-_ wait what?_

I sit straighter, "You are not putting- Oi !" I couldn't even finish objecting, he had jumped over his desk already knowing I would not approve and slapped one cuff on my wrist and the other on the chair's armrest, before grabbing a second pair and pinning the second one two as well then moving away with a proud smirk.

For a minute I just sat, glaring into his stupid brown eyes. And he stood, leaning on his desk crossing his arms looking mighty proud. What a twit!

"I'm going to scream." I frown deeper.

"You wouldn't. You have too much pride to be found like this." he shakes his head taking a seat again.

I smile sweetly, "You know me so well." I let it drop along with the glare but opt to keeping frowning, "What is the point of these?" I jiggle the cuffs, really not liking them at all.

"When people get desperate it helps to unlock new abilities. We already know you can use haki- try not to use that now. Only focus on stopping the darts with your shield." Once again I don't have time to respong and theres a dart thrown at me. Crap. Crap. Crap. Last second I caught it with a shield, its tip touching my nose.

I think Aokiji has been hanging around Sakazuki to much. That is the only explanation for this stupid training session.

* * *

We had been going at it for five hours. Five hours! I'm considering murder right now- or suicide. Neh, that's to much work. Plus I don't want to be a pirate or any sort of criminal. Unless watching secret meetings is illegal, which I think it is...

Oh well. Not my problem.

I didn't really have to pay attention to catch the dart, I could just do it after memory. After half an hour of catching them perfectly, Aokiji suggested a blind fold. Which was (apparently) to help strengthen and unite my haki and instincts. That's the lame excuse he gave to torture me. I guess it could make sense but I really just believe that he is sadistic.

A knock on the door sounded as I caught another one, I let it fall to my lap as Aokiji told them to enter.

"Am I interrupting something?" Smoker asks skeptically, paused in the door.

"Not at all." was the reply from the smug, comfortable Vice Admiral, who was leaning back in his chair feet resting on the desk and a bucket of darts in his hands. He throws another, this time I repel it- smacking it back towards him.

"Can I help you with something Lieutenant Smoker?" Aokiji questions amused.

"I was going to see if you knew her whereabouts. Thinking she was doing something stupid." I smirk feeling Smoker's glare on the side of my head.

"Oh I'll get to that. I still have time to cause trouble Lieutenant. " I nod happily. Now watching them with my observation haki. Smoker opened his mouth to retort but Aokiji beats him to it,

"No. You won't. It's near eleven. We are leaving now. Save your trouble causing for tomorrow." Aokiji stands and grabs the keys then pulls off the blind fold.

"Thank you." I sigh,

"Or you could continue it never?" Smoker shrugs nonchalantly. I smile again rubbing my free wrists and standing.

"Then your life would be boring Smoker-_kun_." I chuckle, leaping away from the smoke punch aimed for my face and roll onto my knees.

"No fighting in my office! Get out if you want to do that." Aokiji gestures to the door.

Me and Smoker don't pay any mind, I sent a smug smirk and his frown deepened even more.

"What?" I ask innocently, "Only Hina can call you that?" I smile as sweet as I can, ready to bolt or shield depending on which the situation needs.

"No." His eyes narrow into slits.

"Hina? Ensign Hina who just got switched? You're involved with Hina?" Aokiji asks, a smile twitching onto his face.

Smoker glares at the Vice Admiral, "No." than turns to me, "I'm not!" he growls before turning heel and storming away.

"That's payback for last week!" I call after him, waving kindly when he turned to glare.

"Stop picking fights. And get out of my office." A single push from him almost sent me into the hall across from his office but luckily I caught myself and turned to glare.

"I didn't think you were so violent... or sadistic." I grumble rubbing my shoulder. He smiles but says no more.

"Wait you said it's almost eleven? What a drag.." I add placing my hands comfortably behind my head.

"And we have that meeting tomorrow morning. Before the sun comes up. Set your alarm clock. If you're not up, I'm leaving without you."

"Well aren't you sweet. Mother hen." I mumble the last part under my breath but I think he heard me- if the death glare sent my way is anything to go about. On our way out of Marine HQ all lower marines stopped what they were doing to salute Vice Admiral Aokiji. Aokiji is seriously respected here- no every where. I hope I can get to his level one day, of Vice Admiral not respect. But it's typically a lot harder for woman in the marines.

Just look at Hina and Smoker. Both are strong, hard working marines with devil fruit powers like no others. But Smoker is a man and Hina is a woman probably why Smoker is Lieutenant and Hina is still an Ensign. It's stupid. Although, Vice Admiral Tsuru is a very strong woman marine. but it took her an extremely long time to gain the rank- hence her old age.

"Heads up." Aokiji warns, I snap from my thoughts. Saluting quickly I see Admiral Sakazuki stop in front of us. He completely ignores me.

"Aokiji." Sakazuki greets coldly, shivers run done my spine, but it was because the look of pure hatred in his black eyes.

"Akainu, how are you today?" Aokiji- unlike Sakazuki- controls his emotions and attempts politeness.

"Good. Just got back from an island on the grandline. The marines weren't doing their jobs correctly. I heard about your promotion."

Promotion? Vice Admiral- no, Admiral Aokiji now, simply nods. Goodbyes are basically shoved out and we continue. Aokiji's hand on my back pushing me away swiftly, probably before Sakazuki can make a comment and pick a fight. Because no. I am not afraid to argue back with the stupid Admiral.

"I hate him." Aokiji comments glancing back.

"I agree." I nod, I don't know a single person who likes him actually. Is that bad? Well yes seeing as how he has a wife and three kids. Poor him.

* * *

I can proudly say that when my bed came into view- I happily embraced it.

Until my hand curled under my pillow and crumpled into a piece of.. paper? I pulled it out clicking the bedside lap on and opening it.

** Hey girlie. Long time no see. You are really hard to find, you know that right? I mean me and Thatch seriously could not find you anywhere. Well we found you here but still. You're probably wondering the point of this letter. What am I saying, of course you are. It was Thatch's idea. mostly. He really just wanted to say hi. I wanted to completely freak you out, now you know we know where you live. Did it work? I hope so. If only I could see your face for this... Oh yeah, what's up with you staying with your little Vice Admiral? Isn't that wrong or something? It's strange girlie. Really. Well thanks for the paper. We have to go cause I think the front door just unlocked. So, bye girlie. ****_Bye Mara dear! Stay safe.. ha yeah right_**_._

The last two sentences was clearly Thatch, only he calls me 'Mara Dear' and he writes so sloppy. At least Marco tried to make it clear enough to read, it took me two minutes to decipher Thatch's note.

I'm oddly calm about this.

Then it hit me.

Those little twits were here! In Marine HQ! With all these marines! And they didn't even care! They just wanted me to know they are freaking creeps- why do they even need to know where I live now anyways? I hate pirates!

Wait a second... Marco wrote he heard the door unlocking. They were literally here five minutes ago. I had two options. Tell Aokiji and have marines scouring Marineford. Or just let them go.

I hurried to open the window over the bed, hoping to see them but I don't even understand why. Why would I be hoping to see them? They're pirates. Pirates! For goodness sake! They were no where in sight. No ridiculous pompous hair dues or bright blue flames. And I think I'm even sad. I just don't get why.

I shut the window and slide back onto it letting myself sit on my pillows and just rest my head on the cold window behind me.

Why is it that I can pick up any technique, I can think of master strategies and great plans in seconds, use any fight style or even have focus enough to snipe from a distance but I can't get my emotions under control! Why? I felt angry tears well in my eyes and quickly clenched them shut hoping they won't fall.

One letter and I'm reminded of everything. I haven't seen Garp in a year. And I haven't heard from him in weeks. Or even anyone from his ship. I miss them all. And like I thought when I was leaving, I even miss the pirates, and all the fighting.

Okay. I need to get off these thoughts and sleep. First shoving the note between mattress and bed springs.

* * *

I yelp, when a hand tightly gripped my upper arm and rips me from the bed and pulled me away from the window. Another figure snoops past us in a marine getup and... dog hat? He sniffed around the bed thankfully not lifting the it to find my letter and he sniffs around the room before nodding towards Aokiji who had released my arm, thankfully, after he set me on my two feet.

"What is wrong with you Aokiji! It's not even light outside!" I exclaim glaring harshly. The moon is still bright in the sky, it's been a few hours at least but it only felt like minutes to me unfortunately. "And why do you have company over at this late freaking hour?!"

"Vice Admiral Dalmatian smelt familiar pirates. But did they stop here?" Aokiji asks the dog looking man. I hadn't noticed before but now that I had furiously rubbed sleep from my eyes I could clearly see the dog legs and tail that were white with black spots.

"Yes. In and out through the window. They leave no other traces. No stops they came in seemingly walked around, touched a few things and left. They didn't even touch the door though." Dalmatian shakes his head. Oh they touched a few things alright. You're just to dumb to know. Though I am glade for your stupidity. It has saved my life.

Before Aokiji can answer, Sakazuki's bulk takes up the doorway, "Did you find anything?" he glares at the dog hybrid.

"No sir. I just explained to Admiral Aokiji that they came in and left." Dalmatian salutes swiftly. yeah... screw you Sakazuki, I don't salute past midnight.

"Are there any marks on her from them?" Sakazuki sends a glower my way that I gladly return. You see what he means is 'is she a dirty lying trader, can I arrest her and send her to Impel Down to excute her?' That's what he meant to say. I'm such a people person.

"No sir. Nothing at all." Vice Admiral Dalmatian frowns, not completely understanding, he raised a brow at Aokiji. But Aokiji was thoroughly busy glaring at Sakazuki. Who was glaring at me. I was- wait why is this twit glaring at me? oh. I'm innocent. Ha. Take that baka, I smile smugly.

Sakazuki glares harder and his frown deepens even more, he takes a step forward but then I find my face to Aokiji's back. His speed is impeccable. I didn't even feel him move and we were still standing really close since he had dragged me away.

"Get out."

I gulped, looking down my smile dropping quickly. I've rarely seen Aokiji get mad. But never have I ever heard him speak with so much malice. It scared me a little and I'm pretty happy it wasn't aimed at me. Although I was also touched he was sticking up for me. Even willing to make Sakazuki angry for my case.

When I was lost in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed Sakazuki leave- though I couldn't really see anything past Aokiji's back anyway.

"Thank you Vice Admiral Dalmatian. You are dismissed. Report to Fleet Admiral Sengoku and see if he needs anything before going home." Aokiji dismisses impassively.

"Yes sir." Dalmatian salutes leaving quickly. Aokiji visibly relaxes as the sounds of multiple footsteps leave the apartment.

"Smoker." Aokiji calls, leaning against the wall. I take a seat on the bed again, rubbing my eyes once again sleepy.

Smoker enters my room silently and also completely impassive.

"Mara go over to Smoker's for tonight. I have to go search for these pirates." Aokiji sighs irratably.

"It's alright. My alarm will be going off in an hour anyway." I shrug, the alarm clock under my bedside lamp read five already.

"No. You need to go over there. And not be alone when-... _he_ is on this island. This is an order for your safety."He is definitely not willing to relent on this.

"Yes sir." I nod tightly, looking back to the ground.

"Let's get going Wilder." Smoker turns out of the room.

"Always be with someone. Even in HQ." Aokiji adds before leaving.

So... Sakazuki is seriously wanting to dispose of me. I kinda figured that already but having Aokiji confirm it worried me.


End file.
